Up close and personal'
by jay001
Summary: Important AN sequel? AU Haley gets a job interview for Scott's Law, but the night before she goes clubbing, gets drunk and has a one night stand with Nathan...what happens when she finds out he is her new boss?
1. Chapter 1

**_AN- Hey guys Its me again, i know i shouldnt start a new story but this is all that i am able to write at the moment lol...i have 4 chapters written already so u/ds should be fast...I hope u guys like this _**

**_Much love Jade.x.x.x.x_**

Chapter one

"Haley James, do not be quitting on me now" Rachel Gatina, one of Haley's best friends along with Brooke Davies, pouted as she popped her head around Haley's bedroom door, only to see her sitting cross legged in the centre of her bed reading. A frown formed on her face "And especially not to do some lame studying"

Haley looked up from her book and giggled at Rachel's expression. "Okay first off I am not studying" She said as she waved Nicholas Sparks novel 'The Notebook' up in the air "And second, I do believe I am not quitting on you since I'm pretty sure I never agreed to go out in the first place"

Rachel threw her hand's up in the air and walked all the way through the door. Haley was pretty sure a Rachel fit was on its way.

"Haley, do not make me beg" She warned as she sat next to Haley on the bed.

"Please!" Haley laughed "Rachel begging? I don't think I'll ever see the day"

And she was right! Rachel hardly ever begged for something she wanted, mainly because she was always so used to getting her own way. But she still loved the girl no matter how spoiled she gets sometimes. It had become her second nature to love Rachel, just like it was to love Brooke too.

That was something that surprised many people, the friendship between Haley Rachel and Brooke. They were all so different, well actually saying that Brooke and Rachel did share the same similarities but still compared to Haley were so completely and utterly different. Rachel and Brooke were what you call…party divas, they were extremely confident in what they looked like, oh and the main thing is the attention they both crave off men.

But Haley…well she is the opposite. She's shy around guys, extremely self-conscious and would much rather stay at home with a nice bottle of red wine whilst reading a classic novel, or watch a chick flick. It really was shocking on how close the three girls were.

"Well you have a point" Rachel squinted before laughing "But on this particular occasion I will beg Haley, whether I'm happy about it or not"

They then heard the front door to the apartment they shared with Brooke being opened indicating she was home.

"We're in here" They both shouted letting Brooke know they were in Haley's room, knowing too well she would come in and join them, collapsing on the bed besides them.

"So what's the newest scandal then?" She asked as she took notice of the serious facial expression Rachel was wearing.

"Oh nothing" Haley smirked "But Rachel was just about to beg"

"Beg?" Brooke gasped bursting out in laughter "No way! What's making you want to beg?"

"Okay, okay, no one said anything about me wanting to beg" Rachel clarified "But once you find out about the reason why I was THINKING about begging, you would join me"

"Okay, shoot" Brooke said highly curious on the reason.

"Haley is not coming out with us tonight, she wants to stay at home and read instead!"

"What?" Brooke shrieked sitting up on the bed "Haley Marie James, why?" She pouted.

Haley suddenly found her book really really interesting as she tried her hardest to ignore the existence of her two best friends in that moment.

"Yes Haley Marie James, why not?" Rachel threw in, the same sulky noise in her voice which was evident in Brookes too.

Haley looked up at both Rachel and Brooke's penetrating eye's and loudly sighed.

"Well…I guess I'm just not ready to go to another party just yet" She said whilst closing her book and placing it on her bed side table "Because the last one I went to was such joy" She laughed sarcastically "I mean yeah, seeing your ex boyfriend sucking the face off of some random blonde is really something I want to see everyday."

The girls all sat there in silence for a few minutes all thinking about the night they all decided to throw in surprise appearance at Joshua's friend Alex's party a month ago, Joshua being Haley's boyfriend at the time. The three expected it to be a fun night out, they had just moved in their new apartment , since they had all graduated college apart from Haley who still has a few night classes to get her diploma in law. Anyways, they thought it was a good chance to celebrate, however celebration was the furthest thing on their minds as as soon as they walked through the door, the sight of Joshua pinning up a blonde on the wall at the bottom of the stairs ravishing her neck with his lips was far from a happy sight.

"Well I say get over it" Rachel aid bringing them all out of their thoughts.

"Rachel!" Brooke gasped; astonished that Rachel could be so blunt, especially towards Haley.

"What? I don't mean it to sound mean" She reassured "But Joshua is a jerk and always will be, but if you let him stop you from having a good time Hales he will be a prick too! And we don't want to give him the satisfaction"

Haley understood what she meant, she really did, but it didn't make her more in a partying mood.

"Thanks Rach, that's helped, but I'm sorry I'm just not in the mood for going to some stupid party"

"Correction-"Brooke piped "Its not some stupid party Hales, it's a hot new club that's opening downtown. Come on its going to be so fun, you me and Rach hitting it heavy, come on…I know you're tempted" Brooke tried persuading.

She was right, Haley thought. She was very tempted to just let lose for one night, god help her she doesn't do it enough, but if only it was another night.

"But-" Haley started to say but was butted in by Rachel.

"No buts Haley, I mean what's the chance of Joshua being there anyhow?"

"But" Haley said again rolling her eyes, not even going to bother to answer her question "But you guys know I have that important job interview at Scott's law tomorrow at 10.00 am. What Make's you guys think I'm not going to be hung up tomorrow to go?" Haley questioned thinking it through her head "No, no, I can't go, no I need this job, I can't just go and get drunk the night before the interview" And she was right, she did need this job. Scott's law was one of the biggest law firm in the city, and her wanting to one day be a lawyer heard that one of the sons in the company needed a personal assistance, she rang up and got a job interview straight away. It would be great work experience for her until she graduates next year.

Rachel sighed along with Brooke groaning as they both dragged themselves up off of Haley's bed to walk towards the door.

"Your loss Hales" Rachel mumbled.

"Well, what about if we make sure you don't drink?" Brooke tried as they were both standing in her doorway. Rachel gave Brooke a funny look knowing that they would both be too drunk to monitor what Haley was drinking but whatever, if it got Haley to come then that's what they would say.

"Yeah Haley we can totally do that" Rachel smiled, trying her hardest not to laugh "Come on please"

"Please" Brooke pouted

"Please"

"Please"

"Please"

"Enough" Haley shouted "Okay, okay I'll go" She said just to get rid of the annoying sound of them pleasing. "I'll go, but if I don't get this job, it's totally your thought"

Rachel and Brooke looked at each other and grinned.

"Yay" Brooke squealed before running into Haley's closet to pick her out an outfit.

"So this should be interesting" Haley muttered turning around in her bed and hiding her face in her pillows.


	2. Chapter 2

THANKS GUYS

I luv ya all...it means a lot to me that ya all responded tehe

so as promised i have chapter 2 up lol

so I've already typed out 5 chapters...which is good for me hehe...i think i may actually complete this story!!!!!!!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA...well at least i hope so...this is by far my fav fic i have ever written

So again, this chapter hasn't got that much in it buts leading up to chapter 3 hehe...i love chapter 3 lol...anyhow here it is

Chapter 2

"You sure you don't want to drink tonight?" Brooke asked Haley as the three girls stood in the main entrance of the club looking in at the party goers. Haley shook her head determined to stay sober so she would be all fresh and awake for her interview tomorrow.

She followed behind Brooke and Rachel as they made their way down the stairs. Gosh they both looked great, Haley thought as she sighed. If only she could look like that…

Actually no, Haley took that thought back. She knew for a fact that she couldn't even have the self confidence to dress like Brooke and Rachel, definitely not. No, I mean here she was feeling highly uncomfortable in just a black halter neck top and a short denim skirt. She felt like she was revealing was too much skin. No, she definitely couldn't wear the...the…material Brooke and Rachel were wearing.

"Wooooooo" Rachel whistled as she eyed all the guy candy in the club when they reached the bottom of the stairs. There were some hot fellas that's for sure, she thought with a smirk. Her eyes then met a familiar brunette dancing with at least 5 girls around him. Oh no, she thought as she squinted her eyes to make sure it was who she thought it was. God, it was, it was the jerk. Joshua. She swiftly turned around and stopped Haley from moving.

"Ey, I think coming here wasn't such a good idea after all" She said quickly turning Haley and Brooke around too. She then linked there arms in hers and started walking.

However Brooke and Haley both immediately stopped and looked at Rachel wide eyed.

"What?" They both yelled over the blaring music.

"I said I think we should go" Rachel said desperately. The last thing she wanted was for Haley to brake down in tears again. She really cared about Josh; it seemed he cared about Haley too. It was more than a shock when they found out her had been cheating on Haley for the majority of their relationship. Haley cried for days.

"Why?" Haley asked looking at her like she was the weirdest girl on the planet "You are the one that dragged me here dear, begging and everything. What could possibly make you want to go home?" She looked around the club for any clues on why she wanted to go, it had to be something pretty big to make Rachel, yes Rachel the party girl, want to leave a club a mere 5 minutes after arriving. Why?

It wasn't until then her eyes landed on the evidence.

"Oh" She barely spoke as she looked at Joshua grinding some bleach blonde bimbo…damn, Haley thought, she shouldn't have just assumed the girl was some a bimbo, she hated it when people put others in stereotypical groups. The girl could be highly intelligent, but the fact that there were like 5 other girls all dancing around them too didn't look too promising.

"That dick!" Brooke roared as she started to walk over towards him. However was halted to a stop by Haley shouting her name.

"What?" She asked looking at Haley perplexed "Why?"

All thoughts running through Haley's head at that moment was Rachel's words from a few hours ago.

'If you let him stop you from having a good time with your friends hales, his not only a jerk but a prick too. And we don't want to give him that satisfaction.'

'We don't want to give him the satisfaction'

'We don't want to give him the satisfaction'

"Because I don't want to give him the satisfaction Brooke, like Rachel said before if I let him stop me from having a good time with my friends, it means his won" Haley said looking away from Joshua actually feeling good in herself that she has moved on.

Brooke and Rachel both looked at Haley and then towards each other. They walked towards Haley embracing her in a tight hug. "I'm proud of you Hay" Rachel whispered as they drew apart.

"Yeah me too actually" Haley laughed in which the other tow did too.

Haley then looked took one more glance at towards Joshua and saw him now kissing a brunette!

Okay so maybe she had move on, but seeing him kissing every flipping girl he sees is not something she wants to see in a sober body.

"I need a drink" She sighed walking towards the bar, Brooke and Rachel hot on her trail, both in unstoppable giggles since they knew the 'staying sober' thing wouldn't last for long.

From across the room Nathan Scott, Lucas Scott and his best friend Jake sat. They were all taking shots in one of those U shaped seats you see everywhere and were all practically drunk.

This wasn't something they usually did though. No, they rarely ever had the chance since all three were always so busy working on some case at their father's law firm. 'Scott's law'. However their company had just won a major case earning them lots of money, giving them a big reason to celebrate.

However Nathan was bored out of his mind! As far as he was concerned 27 was a bit too old to go out clubbing. He had been there, done that and got a T. Shirt. But of course he would never let his friends know that because that would ruin his reputation as the king of partying, and he knew they would sit there and call him an old man.

He started looking around the club, scoping all the girls he thought looked hot out. It wasn't until Nathan looked at the bar his mind froze. Standing there was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, whoa! Beautiful? God maybe he is turning into an old man, he has never ever called anyone beautiful. But saying that girl standing at the bar was just hot, or cute or sexy was an understatement, beautiful seemed to be the only word that could justify what he was thinking. God when did he turn into such a pansy?

He took a closer look and noticed she was standing alone. He was mesmerised by this girl. She was wearing a black halter neck top which clung to all the right places and showed the right amount of cleavage, but not too much to make her look like a slut. She looked pure and innocent. Something he didn't usually go for. She looked younger than him too, at least 5 years he would say. But hey there is nothing wrong with a 27 year old checking a 22 year old now is there? Of course not.

Deciding looking at this girl was not enough he got up from his seat put down his shot glass and told his friends he was going to go and get a drink.

"Hey but what about these stuff?" Lucas asked pointing towards the shot glasses on the table.

"Dude, he isn't getting drinks" Jake sputtered out, a little be drunk "He is checking out that chick over there" He pointed to the girl Nathan was making his way at.

"Oh, she's hot" Lucas said looking her up and down "But wait a minute, what about Peyton?" Lucas asked looking confused.

"Oh" Was All Jake said as he took a moment to think about it but then they noticed some chicks dancing in front of them and Nathan had been completely forgotten about.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks girls, your replies make me smile**

**Here is chapter 3...it has some swearing in it so sorry if you don't like reading that lol**

Chapter 3

Haley stood at the bar completely on her own and looked out towards the people dancing. Trust Brooke and Rachel to beg her to come out with them only to leave her alone all night.

She looked over towards Rachel and noticed she was making out with some brown haired guy. Oh what a surprise, Haley thought with a giggle but of course she meant nothing by it. Its just Rachel was…what you call …a whore, and she would admit it herself as well, she had no problem with the fact that she was one…she slept with nearly every hot man she saw, unless of course they were Haley or Brookes boyfriends…she was a whore but she knew Rachel would never do that.

Brooke was almost as bad but she wouldn't go as far as say Brooke was a whore, because even though she did have a lot of boyfriends Brooke would never have a one night stand. But Haley couldn't blame them, they were both incredibly gorgeous! If she had their looks and self confidence she would probably be the same.

Sometimes she wished she could be like them, like with how they look and everything. Sure Brooke and Rachel always tell her she does look gorgeous, but isn't sure she believes them. How could she? They both look completely different to her, they were what guys call sexy but she was what they call cute. They never seem to be the one who gets dumped or cheated on in a relationship since there the ones who move on first, she really wishes she was like that. But she's not, and she would never be.

"You look just how I feel" Said a deep voice from besides her leaning against the bar. Haley nearly lost her breath as she turned towards the voice and saw what she thought must be a model or something. He was gorgeous, no more than gorgeous; he was stunning, sexy, and so damn attractive. She had to gulp before she spoke.

"You err... mean… bored out of your mind, if so, you're completely right" She said turning to towards the bar smiling at him. Gosh those blue eyes…she could seriously stare in them for ages. They were hypnotising.

Nathan smirked; this girl was even more attractive up close. They way she scrunched her nose whilst she took a gulp of whatever she was drinking made her look even hotter.

"So what's a girl like you doing standing here in a bar all on her lonesome?" Nathan asked edging closer to Haley.

Haley had to stop herself from choking on her drink. He was way too close for her liking, sure he was hot but it didn't mean she would just do…whatever he was thinking. Because the smirk on his face said it all, he was after sex!

"Excuse me?" Haley said opening her mouth wide with shock "A girl like me? What the hell is that meant to mean and stop walking closer will you, I'm not interested" She glared.

Nathan had to stop the laughter which was threatening to erupt from him, she's feisty…he likes! He put his hands up in declaration and ordered a drink from the barman. He glanced at Haley and asked her if she wanted a drink too.

"What?" Haley said out loud, meaning it to just be to herself.

"I asked you if you wanted a drink?" Nathan said as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

Haley was beyond confused didn't she just make herself clear that she wasn't interested. Okay so maybe this guy was the hottest creature she had ever landed eyes on, but she thought he must be pretty dense too, because the words 'I'm not interested' seemed quite straight forward to her.

"Look-" She started, but Nathan smirked and ordered her a Vodka and Cherry coke anyways. How the hell did he know she liked vodka and cherry coke? Okay so now she thought he was the hottest creature on earth, incredibly dense, but physic too…who the hell was this guy.

When the barman handed her the glass she just smiled and quietly said thanks. She could feel the guys' cobalt orbs penetrating in her skin and couldn't help but feel uncomfortable under his gaze.

"I didn't mean anything by it" He said out of the blue causing Haley to look back up at him.

"What?"

"I just meant you don't look like a girl who turns up to a club on her own on the purpose to get laid or anything, so what I meant to say is who are you here with Friends, or a boyfriend? You know stuff like that, I didn't mean to give you the impression that I was coming onto you or anything" Nathan said, making sure he put the bit about her having a boyfriend in there.

"Oh" Was all Haley's reply was. Not knowing if she should feel offended by what he said or flattered.

A minute went past and neither one said anything to each other, they both just zipped out of there glasses. Nathan couldn't hack it anymore and broke the silence between them.

"So are you going to answer the question?"

"Oh" Haley replied again, startled by his voice, she was in such a trance because she was staring at Joshua dancing, who at that moment just caught her looking and was on his way over to her. Oh god.

"Umm, I came here with my friends, but right now my ex boyfriend is on his way over so like….I dunno…act like we are in a deep conversation" Haley said desperately whilst turning to face directly him, she then burst out laughing. Nathan had to join in with her too, the way she was so obviously fake laughing was funny in its self. He then glanced to the side and noticed a brunette coming directly towards them, with each step he took he could hear Haley's laugh becoming more and more desperate.

"What's your name?" He whispered before Josh reached them.

"Haley why?"

"I'm Nathan and your see"

Haley didn't really have time to think about what he said since as soon as his words came out his mouth so did the all too familiar voice saying

"Haley? Is that you?" Haley had to stop herself from rolling her eyes, who else is you dipstick she yelled in her head.

"Oh, hi Josh" Haley said as if she wasn't bothered he was standing there, she then looked back at Nathan and said "So what were you saying" Nathan could tell by the look in Haley's eyes that she was uncomfortable with Josh standing there…he must of hurt her pretty bad.

"You look so good Haley, "Joshua smirked as he looked her up and down.

"I know doesn't she, its because she's dating me now, someone who actually treats her with respect right Hales baby?" Nathan said

**THUD**

"Ahhh" Haley screamed as she fell off of her stool at the bar. Did he just say what she thought he said? And oh my gosh did she just fall off the stool? Haley felt like dying from embarrassment.

Nathan desperately wanted to burst out laughing at the sight of Haley on the floor but thought against it as she actually looked in pain, so instead he bent down leant out an arm for her to grab and pulled her back up. He then wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her on the cheek. He could see the jealousy in this Josh guy's eyes already.

"You alright baby?" He muttered in her ear, loud enough for Josh to hear.

Haley nodded not able to formulate any words at the moment. When Nathan kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear she felt like she was frozen in place and she most definitely felt a tingle go through her spine. Then Nathan started trailing his fingers up and down her arm…she was lost, completely and utterly lost. She didn't know what was happening, but this guy, who she had just met, was definitely doing something to her.

She started to lean into his touch which of course made a cocky smirk form on his handsome face, but oh well she didn't really care at that moment…maybe the alcohol was finally doing something to her.

"So you are?" Nathan asked kind of rudely towards Josh.

Josh was lost for words; he didn't expect Haley to move on so quickly, he also didn't expect to see her move on with someone like Nathan either.

"Oh well I am-" However he was cut off by Haley's voice.

"He is no one Nathan, so if you don't mind Josh, me and my BOYFRIEND were kind of having a private moment which we needed to be alone for" Haley replied bluntly turning in Nathan's arms and facing him. "You wanna dance?" She whispered in his ear.

Nathan grinned devilishly and extended an arm for her to take, he then lead her into the middle of the dance floor, where Justin Timberlake 'Sexy back' was playing. They both started to sway to the music.

**_Dirty Babe_**

**_You see these shackles baby I'm your slave_**

**_I'll let you whip me if I misbehave_**

**_It's just that no one makes me feel this way_**

**_Come here girl, go head be gone with it_**

**_Come to the back, go head be gone with it_**

**_VIP, drinks on me_**

**_Lemme see what you're twerking with_**

**_Look at those hips_**

**_Make me smile_**

**_Go 'head child and get your sexy on_**

Haley didn't know if it was the music, or the mass of alcohol she had consumed whilst sitting in the bar, or even the fact that she wanted to make Josh jealous by dancing with another guy, but she suddenly felt really brave and bold.

**_I'm bringin' sexy back_**

**_Them other fuckers don't know how to act_**

**_Girl let me make up for all the things you lack_**

**_Because you're burning up I got to get it fast_**

His grin just would not go away as Haley started swaying her hips in front of him her back pressed up against his chest. She was most definitely bringing sexy back he wanted to laugh, however when he felt her hands move up behind her to the back of his head and rub down his neck, laughter was the last thing on his mind. He then pulled her hips closer to him pressing their lower bodies dangerously close.

Nathan was most definitely enjoying this dance.

**_Come here girl, go head be gone with it_**

**_Come to the back, go head be gone with it_**

**_VIP, drinks on me_**

**_Lemme see what you're twerking with_**

**_Look at those hips_**

**_Make me smile_**

**_Go 'head child and get your sexy on_**

Haley couldn't believe how bold she was being with this guy, she's never danced with anyone like she is Nathan, but it was just all naturally coming to her. The fact that she was feeling something pressed into the back of her was even better. It was her turn to devilishly smirk now as she started to grind their lower bodies.

**_I'm bringin' sexy back_**

"Oh god" Nathan breathed, as Haley now turned her body so she was facing him.

**_you mother fuckers watch how I attack_**

This girl was so damn sexy! She rolled her hips into him as he grabbed her $$ bringing her closer.

**_If that's your girl, baby watch your back_**

"God you're so fucking sexy" He whispered in her ear which made Haley press even closer to him if that was even possible. As the music faded out she then leant up to whisper in his ear...

**_ Cuz you're burning up for me and that's a fact_**

"Come with me" She whispered seductively, making sure her warm hot breathe tickled his earlobe. Nathan was lost for words to vocally respond so he just took her hand in his and urgently made his way through the masses of crowd. He then pulled Haley into an empty hallway. He stopped, pressing her to the wall and leaned up against her.

Neither said nor did anything, instead they just stared at each other, getting lost in each others eyes. It wasn't until Nathan couldn't take it any longer that he started to talk, however it was more of a whisper that only Haley could hear.

"You're so hot," His hands then found her bare legs and started stroking his hand up and down her thighs. "You have me so hot"

Haley couldn't take it any longer, the thing he was doing with his hands was turning her on, more than she ever thought she could be from someone she just met. She knew this thing between the two would never lead anywhere, but really, who cares? She was just complaining earlier that she wanted to be more like Rachel and Brooke, and one one night stand doesn't make her a whore so what the hell, the sexual tension between them was becoming irresistible.

"Do I make you hot?" Nathan's sexy voice said again. YES, YES YOU DO! Haley wanted to scream, but instead she just nodded closing her eyes to take a deep breathe.

That was all the encouragement Nathan needed as before Haley had chance to open up her eyes again Nathan's lips were on hers immediately in a fiery kiss.

**Tell me what you think :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**_OH WOW!!!!!!! THANKS GIRLS!!!!!! Your words mean a lot to me, i was pretty proud of that last chapter tehe..._**

**_Okay so this chapter isn't done as well as i would have hoped for but it write it like Saturday and read through it yesterday again realising it was a bit naff...but to be honest I couldn't be asked to re write it lol_**

**_I hope u like it anyways………._**

**Chapter 4**

9.00 am

"Hmmm" Haley muttered as she opened her eyes, only to close them immediately as the bright burning light of the sun rays through the open blinds in her bedroom window threatened to blind her. She rubbed her eyelids to wake her self up completely only to regret that move as as soon as she moved her arm a horrendous pain shot up to her head.

"Oh god" Haley moaned as she rubbed her forehead to try and release some of the pain. It didn't work.

'Gosh, how much did I drink last night?' Haley asked herself as she tried to think back to the night before. She couldn't remember, the only thing stuck on her head was a guy's face with the most intense blue eyes she had ever seen. Oh god…oh god, oh god, oh god! She remembered now… she had a one night stand!!!!

Yes her, as in Haley James. Haley James had a one night stand!!!

She didn't know how to feel about it, I mean yeah she probably should feel embarrassed and yeah probably should feel ashamed…but she didn't. The guy from last night…Nathan she thinks his name was, wow he was so hot, and really nice in the way he helped her out with the Josh fiasco….and WHOA!!!! Was he good in bed! Hand on her heart she could swear that last night was the most, hottest, intense, amazing night of her life. She had never before felt the pleasures that much before. Nathan was a sex god!

Too bad she would never see him again; Haley sighed but then burst out laughing. Actually it's a good thing she will never see him again because she knew if she ever did, she would probably dye of embarrassment. She wasn't exactly herself the night before.

Pulling the covers over her head Haley looked at the time

9.05 am

Oh god! Her interview! She was going to be late!

---------------------------

"What's got you in such a good mood today?" Lucas asked his brother as he walked into his office that morning.

Nathan looked up from the stack of paper work on his desk and grinned at his brother "Oh why would you say I'm in a good mood?"

Lucas just shook his head, and smiled slightly "Oh I don't know, maybe because you're sitting there reading important documents, ones which I'm pretty sure aren't amusing, with a massive grin plastered on your face. What has Peyton come home?"

Nathan's grin fell as soon as Lucas said the name Peyton.

"Ah, "Lucas sighed as he ran a hair through sandy blonde hair "I take that as a no" Lucas knew the whole Peyton/Nathan thing was confusing and very complicated but he so wished they could sort it out. Either they were together, or their not, it's very simple. He didn't see why they had to keep going forwards and backwards.

"Lucas, you know me and Peyton are not together anymore" Nathan muttered looking back at the piles of paper on his desk. "Geese, I miss Janet working here, she always kept us so organised." He had know idea what piece of paper belonged to what document and he picked up at least 5 pieces looking clueless at all of them.

"Well, she was getting a bit old" Lucas laughed remembering how slow Janet was getting at the physical part of the job like running after Nathan, getting him coffee ect…bless her though, she was always happy to do it. "At least you got the job interviews today, remember you have 3, and please, please don't hire the one you think looks better in a skirt"

"What are they all chicks?" Nathan asked, the typical Scott smirk plastered on his face.

Lucas rolled his pretty green eyes "Did you not just hear me, this is a job Nathan! Dad is not going to be here for a few weeks because of the big Cobot case. The last thing we need you is hiring a personal assistance that is no good at her job but looks hot, because lets face it mate you're not very organised yourself"

"Pifft" Nathan blew out "Don't you have work to do big brother?"

Lucas dodged closer to the door "Yeah, I just came in here to remind you about the interviews, the first one is at half 9, which is in err exactly 5 minutes…good luck!" Lucas grinned before closing the door laughing when he heard his brother yell.

----------------------------

"Oh my god Brooke" Haley shrieked when she emerged from the bathroom after her quick shower and getting dressed. She walked into the kitchen and saw Brooke sitting at the kitchen counter sipping on some coffee and nibbling on a piece of buttered toast whilst reading her weekly magazine. "I'm late!"

Brooke looked up from the magazine and couldn't help but laugh at the flustered Haley looking down at her. Her hair was all scraggily where she put it up in a sophisticated bun whilst still wet, her eyes had blobs of mascara where she obviously missed her eyelashes and her clothes looked way to old for a 22 year old woman to be wearing. She then glanced at the clock and saw it was half nine.

"You still have half hour Hales, why you fretting?"

Haley's eyes bugged out as she walked around the kitchen counter to look in the fridge for a cold bottle of water. "Why am I fretting?" Haley yelled "I have half hour to get to the other side of town, there is no way I am going to have time to catch the stupid damn bus since I should have left 5 minutes for that. Oh that and the fact that I look a mess since my head feels like it's about to burst open!" Haley could feel the tears shimmer in her eyes "Basically I'm screwed" She whispered.

"My gosh, what is all the screaming about?" Rachel mumbled as she stumbled into the kitchen still in her pyjamas.

"Oh miss drama queen over there is stressing, she got up late" Brooke laughed getting up from the stall to pour the remainder of her coffee in the sink "Relax Hales" She said as she patted her on the back "Tim let me borrow his car this week, I can give you a lift" Brooke said, Tim being her brother, also an over protective friend of all three of the girls.

Haley's eyes lit up "He did, really?"

"No, she's lying Haley" Rachel mumbled rubbing her eyes, obviously she has a hang over too Haley thought glad that she wasn't the only one.

"Thanks Brooke" Haley squealed hugging her friend "Okay, okay, so I have half hour, we can do that right? I mean 30 minutes is a long time" She rambled talking more to her self. "Erg!" She stressed "We're not going to make it"

"Yes we will" Brooke said easily, running out of the room.

Haley and Rachel both raised an eye brow "Okay so where did she go?" Haley asked confused, the girl just sat there and said she would give her a lift…then runs off…what the hell?

Before Rachel had time to reply Brooke ran back into the kitchen with a mischievous grin on her face and her hands behind her back.

"What are you up to?" Haley asked accusingly.

"Well-" Brooke started but was cut off by Haley.

"Brooke, if this is going to be a long story can you tell me in the car, we really need to go" She said glimpsing at the time again. 9. 33 am….oh god!

"Its not" Brooke protested, before the same grin appeared again. She then showed the girls what she was hiding behind her back.

Haley gasped whilst Rachel burst out laughing.

"I am not wearing that!" Haley said putting her foot on the line. There was no way. Na huh! No way in hell, this is a job interview for a law firm, not a flipping strip club!

"Oh you should" Both Rachel and Brooke said at the same time. Brooke was holding up a hanger with a white fitting tight shirt, one that the buttons only started half way down the chest and a black knee length pencil skirt with a bright read belt to custom it.

Haley stared at her best friends for a moment, wide-eyed and shocked "Na huh! Are you both crazy, this is no way going to get me the job, I will look…look…I will look like a slut!"

Brooke gasped holding up a hand to her chest "You calling me a slut Haley? That hurt Hales that really did"

Haley just rolled her eyes and looked at the clock once again…9.35 am.

"Why would I where that anyways?"

"Well, this is what I was trying to say before someone, "Brooke said exaggerating the 'someone' bit "Rudely interrupted me in, just when I was trying to help them"

Haley let out 'humph' before she looked at Brooke to continue.

"So, I was talking to Anna the other day and I mentioned you going for an interview at Scott's Law, well anyways turns out she knows one of the colleague's girlfriends, and from what I could gather by the way she was talking about one of the sons, this outfit my dear will get you the job hands down" She said suggestively.

"Brooke" Haley sighed "I appreciate your help, but I do not want this job if it means I have to look like a slut in the process"

Brooke just mischievously grinned again "Well Hales, looks like you haven't got a ride to the interview then"

Haley gasped "You wouldn't?"

Brooke evilly laughed "Oh, I would!"

----------------------------------------------

"Okay, thanks for coming, I'll let you know" Nathan called out to the women who was exiting his office. When he was sure the door was securely shut he breathed in a deep breathe and sighed. This should be fun, he thought to himself sarcastically.

Both the women he had seen that morning were at least older than 40 and looked like his mother! But hey who was he complaining he had worked years with Janet as his personal assistant and she was just as old as his grandmother, and he got on pretty well.

But then again, he had kind of got a bit excited about the fact that he could end up working day in day out with a women more his age who wasn't terrible to look at…especially since him and Peyton were broke up now …it wasn't much to ask right?

He looked down at the sheet of paper on his desk, one that Lucas dropped by with the women's names and details on it. He hadn't bothered to look at it before, but this time he felt he should brace himself.

Haley James

That's what the name read. As soon as Nathan read the name Haley, his thoughts went straight to the girl he had spent the night with the night before. He knew it couldn't be the same Haley, because come on that would be plain right embarrassing, but it didn't mean he could'nt sit here and think about her before the next women came.

Nathan couldn't help the smirk that appeared on his face as he remembered how sexy the girl was, she was damn right feisty too. He couldn't believe how turned on he got when they were just dancing…I mean seriously who else gets a hard on while just dancing with a girl…well obviously him but that was beside the point! Nathan just thought it was pretty strange how the girl made him feel.

He definitely wouldn't mind seeing her again, he thought with a grin.

Nathan then glanced at the clock and noticed it was 10.05 am. Okay so this woman was late. Nathan looked around the room and then back to the door again, he wished this woman would just get here already; he was beginning to get bored. Doing the only thing he could think that would occupy his time… he started to swing on his chair.

**10.06 am**

**10.07 am**

**10.08 am**

"I'm here for an interview" Haley said breathlessly as she ran up all the stairs to the right floor, she couldn't take the elevator, since; well….she was petrified of them!

The receptionist looked up from her computer then at Haley. Haley noticed the way her eyes cocked up when she noticed what she was wearing. Okay boost me up when I'm feeling uncomfortable, Haley thought.

God she was so going to kill Brooke Davies when she got back down stairs!

She heard her mutter something under breathe and then looked at her book. "You must be Haley James"

Haley tried to smile as friendly as she could and nodded her head.

"Okay Mr Scott is waiting for you"

Haley took a deep breathe as she walked to the office door the receptionist pointed at. Looking in the glass window next to her she made sure she looked presentable enough and not like a complete slut. Tucking her hair behind her ear since Brooke made her wear it down she bent down to turn the handle.

Nathan suddenly turned to the look at the door when he heard it being opened and...

**THUD**

Was all that was heard when she looked in at the man sitting at the desk who just fell off of his chair groaning loudly.

Oh god… Haley freaked…It was Mr Blue eyes from last night!

**I know, I know, horrible place to leave it, but since i already have the fifth chapter written as well i decided that was the only place i could leave it since...well it wouldn't have fit otherwise...lol...so yeh like i said next chapter is already done...i'll wait till tomorrow to post it though…it will be early morning though……haha**

**So what did ya all think?**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hey all my awesomely lovely girlies...you all rock my socks with your lovely responses tehe_**

**_So here is chapter 4...the whole confrontation...muh hahahaha tehe...i hope u enjoy it...i enjoyed writing it...oh and there is a tiniest bit of small adult content...which is probably the worse you have ever read since...well i've never written it before lmao..._**

**_enjoy..._**

Chapter 5

Haley stood in the entrance of Nathan's enormous office and could feel the red blush forming on her cheeks.

This could not be happening!

"Wh…wha…Oh god what are you doing here?" Haley stammered, knowing she sounded like an idiot.

_What is he doing here? What is he doing here? Is that the best you can come up with? He may be your new boss you idiot, the office door says Mr. Nathan Scott, and you ask what he is doing here!_

_Oh god I really am stupid!._

Haley then just realised he had fallen off the chair "And, oh my god are you alright?" Her voice was wrapped with concern as she walked all the way through the door and towards his desk.

Nathan couldn't believe he had done that…he had fallen off his chair? When was the last time he had done that…actually thinking about it Nathan couldn't actually recall any time in his life that he had done that….but that's obviously what happens when you're shocked about something, he thought with a groan.

"Oh umm, yeah you just struck me be surprise" He said as if it wasn't a big deal. "You know, mother's always say never swing on your chair...who knew they were right ey?"

Haley just uncomfortably smiled and stood there awkwardly not knowing what to do. The way Nathan was standing there rubbing his head made it looked like he was embarrassed, but she wasn't entirely sure whether Nathan knew she was the girl from last night. He could just be embarrassed by the chair thing.

But of course Nathan knew it was her, he knew it was her straight away even before he looked at her face. No, one look at the golden tanned legs and he was getting flashback from the night before.

Flashback

"Oh god" Nathan heard Haley pant out in a husky whisper as his mouth devoured hers roughly. He had her pinned up against the bedroom door and he couldn't seem to get enough off kissing her whether it was on her plump luscious lips or all around her face and body…it was like he needed to have lip contact with her to survive.

His mouth trailed hot and wet kisses down her neck to her chest where he licked and sucked at her breast which was visible through her black halter neck top, which later his hands were swiftly removing. He then worked the clasp at the back of her denim skirt, forcing it off her hips; letting is slide to the ground – leaving her pressed against the wall clad only in baby pink panties. He grabbed her near bare $$ jerking her to him as he rubbed his erection against her.

Haley did the only thing her fogged mind could think off and securely wrapped her legs tightly round his waist to which she received a load pleasurable groan from Nathan.

"Oh my fucking god, you have the best legs ever" He panted as he made his way over to her bed, his lips never leaving her body.

Flashback

Those legs would forever be in his mind for eternity!

"Soo…" Haley said quietly moving her leg from side to side indicating that she wanted Nathan to instruct her to do something like sit, or heck even run away…yes running away seems like the best idea in the world in that moment.

Nathan shook his head, her voice bringing him out of his thoughts.

Oh god, this isn't happening.

Nathan was never one to worry about stuff, he was always so carefree and never gave a damn about any situation he was in…but right now…well let's just say he felt like a different person. It wasn't so much that he was worried about last night per say, or even that he was embarrassed…because he sure as hell weren't. No, looking at her standing before him wearing the sexiest blouse he had ever seen a woman wear and her hair down flowing across her beautiful face, Nathan had to fight the urge of smirking and shouting across the whole office floor "I had sex with HER"…but that was the problem.

Lucas's whiney little voice was all that was running though his ears…

**_'The last thing we need you is hiring a personal assistance that is no good at her job but looks hot'_**

Well she sure as hell looked hot!

Nathan wanted to pound Lucas's ass at that moment, if he hadn't have said that he would have hired Haley straight away, even before sitting her down and having the actual interview. But his brother saying that got it into his head that he really needed to do what was best for the business and not best for his needs, and he knew if Haley worked with him day in day out, there would be no way in the world he would be able to keep his hands to himself.

No way hose say!

But there was only one problem. He wanted to hire her. He decided before she even walked in the room by reading her details that she seemed to be the best fit for the job. She was young, clever and could work any hours expect a Monday night and a Wednesday night when she had class. The other two women were mothers who had real responsibilities meaning they wouldn't be able to work anytime. That and also the fact that it said Haley needed this work experience to pass her law class. He remembered the time when he needed the experience and his father was nice enough to let him work for him, he would love to be able to return the favour by doing it for someone else.

Maybe if he acted like last night never happened that he had never seen her before he could maybe maintain a responsible attitude towards her. Yes, if he kept telling himself it wasn't her, because come on, she may have a twin sister who it may have been…yeah a twin sister with also the same name…yeah that would work you idiot! Nathan cursed himself.

"Umm" He heard Haley's shy voice say which yet again brought him out of his thoughts.

Nathan slapped his forehead and walked out from his desk "Oh sorry" He laughed, trying his best to put his acting skills to good use. "Here, let me get you a seat" He pulled out the black leather seat out extended an arm out indicating for her to sit down.

Haley did as she was told even though she was beyond baffled. Did he not remember her? Haley suddenly felt a pang of insult and had to keep herself from being offended. _That jerk_. There she was waking up with the biggest smile on her face that morning remembering the (what she thought) amazing few hours they shared the night before, knowing it would forever be in her memory…and here he was forgetting her the next day…THE NEXT DAY!!!

"So your Haley James right?" Nathan asked as he sat back down in his chair reading through her details yet again. Anything to keep him from looking in her eyes he thought, trying to hide the overpowering feeling of guilt which was looming in his gut. She must think he is such a prick…

"Yes that's me" Haley answered hesitantly, still completely shocked about the situation she was in.

_Only my life_ Haley thought with a sigh.

Nathan took in a deep breathe and looked up from his sheet. Oh god her face…it was even more beautiful from the night before. The night before lust had completely over took his body for this woman so he couldn't exactly take a moment to really sit there and look at her…but my gosh…if only he had…

Nathan had to yet again shake his head from thinking about that. She is here for a job interview, they are not back at the club, where they were drinking…and dancing…and kissing…and

Stop!!!!!!!!! Nathan cursed himself mentally trying to kick himself too. He yet again shook his head.

Haley was looking at Nathan as if he was crazy…he just keeps there shaking his head…maybe he has something wrong…

_Yes! That's it; he had a mental head problem that causes him to forget things and always shake his head….yes that is what he has got…that's why he cant remember her…its not because she wasn't good enough to remember, no of course not…right? Err No._

"Okay good" Nathan said slowly "It says here that you're in college to try and be a lawyer is that right?"

Haley feebly nodded her head "Umm yeah, it's my last year"

"Great, what part do you specialize in?" Nathan asked leaning back in his chair, trying immediately to get into professional mode.

"Oh" Haley grinned "Criminal Law, I like all the drama" She said laughing slightly.

Nathan scoffed before bursting out laughing "You sound just like my dad"

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Haley asked unsure.

"Well, if you want to get it big in this business then my father is definitely a good person to be like"

"Okay, noted" Haley smiled. Okay, so he not remembering maybe wasn't that bad, the situation didn't seem to be AS awkward as what she originally thought when she first walked in. Nathan was thinking the same thing too; the conversation was light and easy…so far.

Haley still thought he was a jerk for not remembering her though.

"Unfortunately I specialize in corporate law…you think you can manage that?"

Haley nodded about to open her mouth to speak however was distracted by the office door being knocked on. Both Haley and Nathan turned there backs around and saw a middle aged women appear quite frazzled and stressed "Mr Scott, Mr Gardener has arrived and is waiting for you outside"

Nathan nodded and looked at the clock "Okay thanks Mary, I'll just be 2 seconds finishing up here and I'll be out to meet with him, thank you for letting me know" He smiled at her.

Mary nodded her head and sweetly smiled before exiting through the door. Haley and to smile her self on how sweet Nathan seemed to be with her…at least he was nice to staff…

"I'm sorry I had to cut this short bu-" Nathan started but was cut off by Haley.

"Oh no problem, it was my thought for being late anyways" She shook off, wanting to get out of that room as fast as possible.

"Okay thanks for coming in Haley…it is Haley right?" Nathan reassured. Even though he already knew it was, because…well he spent most of last night yelling it with pleasure…but he needed to keep the composure and act like he had never seen her before. So that's what he did.

Okay two can play at that game mister, Haley thought after the urge to role her eyes went away. If he didn't remember her she wasn't going to act like she remembered him either.

"Yes its Haley Mr Scott" She brightly smiled.

"Okay, I'll let you know if I decide to give you the job" He said as he followed behind her leading her to the door. Of course he knew he was going to give the job to her, but he couldn't just tell her now…no he had to act as if he thought about it.

"Okay, thank you Mr Scott, have a nice day now" Haley said still in the sickly pleasantly voice. She wanted to roll her eyes on how she was talking but decided against it. As soon as she made her way to the secluded stairs where no-one was visible Haley jokingly stuck her finger down her throat and pretended to choke herself.

"Have a nice day now Mr Scott" She mimicked herself as she walked down the flights of stairs so she could meet Brooke in the car. This time she was rolling her eyes.

"How did it go?" Brooke asked as Haley slumped in the front seat of the car pulling her seat belt on.

Haley looked at Brooke and groaned "Don't ask" she then leant over and changed the music channel. Justin Timberlake 'Sexy back' started playing…Haley immediately started to laugh.

"Oh my god, how ironic is that?"

Brooke kinked her eye brows up in confusion "What?" Haley then started to laugh even louder…however this time it was more of a sarcastic laugh.

"Brooke, you know the guy I told you about last night?"

Brooke started to grin and said "Hell yeah, Mr blue eyes, your first one night stand guy…yeah you were telling me about him on the way here…why?"

Haley closed her eyes and sighed "He is the guy who interviewed me…he may be my new boss…."

Brooke gasped "Whoa! No way?" Haley only shook her head before Brooke clapped her hands "Oh my god, this is soo hot! What did he say?"

That's when Haley opened her eyes again "Well that's the thing…the jerk doesn't remember that it was me!"

Back at the girls apartment the only thing you could hear was the phone ringing, no-one answered it since they were all out, so instead the machine picked the message up

"Hello, this is Nathan Scott leaving a message for Haley James, You umm…well you've got the job…congratulations, you start tomorrow at 10.00 am… umm yeah, bye"

Tell me what you think?


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hey!!!!!!!! Oh man, you are all so lovely with your reviews it is unreal tehe…I really really appreciate them!_**

**_So ...i just quickly re did this chapter so if its a bit sloppy i am really sorry...also there is not much that happens in it...i just figured we all needed to know a bit more about Nathan's character lol…also I changed my mind on a storyline with Peyton in it to another one…that is the reason I re did this chapter. hehe_**

**_I really hope I still get amazing feedback though_**

Chapter 6

"**Hello, this is Nathan Scott leaving a message for Haley James, You umm…well you've got the job…congratulations, you start tomorrow at 10.00 am… umm yeah, bye" **

"Haley!" Rachel shouted throughout the apartment that night when she heard the message on their answering machine. Haley popped her head out of her bedroom where she was currently just about to get changed so she could have a shower; but the excitement in Rachel's voice got her intrigued.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"You got it!" Rachel beamed running over to her and bringing her into a tight embrace.

Haley kinked her eyebrow up in confusion and stood still waiting for Rachel to let go and explain what exactly she got.

"I got what?" She asked in puzzlement, but she couldn't help the smile that was creeping on her face.

"The job, you got the job. Haley James…the hottest lawyer in town…it has a nice ring to it don't you think?"

"Oh that" Haley's smile fell from her face "I know" She grumbled.

She didn't mean to sound so unenthusiastic, she really didn't, and she was very happy and excited that she got the job, really happy. Okay so that was a lie. It wasn't that Haley didn't appreciate the job either; it's just…well she had crazy sex with her boss the night before!

That's a good enough reason for her to feel a little apprehensive…right?

"What?" Rachel's eyes bugged out of head in bewilderment "Haley you got the job, you're going to be a lawyer-" Rachel couldn't finish what she was saying because Haley butted in.

"Okay Rachel first off I am not going to be a lawyer" Haley had to laugh "It's a job for a personal assistant; I'm not qualified to be a lawyer just yet"

Rachel squinted her eyes "Oh, well that's sucks, but I still don't get why you're not excited. This morning you were acting like a crazy banana because you were like 5 minutes late"

Haley burst out laughing "Crazy banana?"

Rachel started to laugh as well "Well, it was the first thing that came in my head" Haley was still laughing

"Heey" Rachel whined hitting Haley playfully on the arm "Stop laughing, next time you say something stupid and random, because hey we all know you do, I'm going to make fun of you too…so ha!" She stuck out her tongue, which made Haley laugh even more.

"What's all the laughing about?" Brooke asked as she walked through the front door with 2 large pizzas in her hand. She walked over to the kitchen counter and placed them on it before joining her friends who were standing in the hallway outside Haley's door.

"Haley got the job" Rachel said before Haley got the chance to say anything about 'the crazy banana' incident. It wasn't often that Rachel said crazy stuff, unlike her friends, so when she did she felt a little embarrassed.

Brooke's face lit up "Oh you did, did you?" Brooke smirked.

"Huh, why the smirk, is there something I'm missing here?" Rachel said looking between her two best friends. Haley suddenly looked as read as a beetroot and Brooke had the biggest grin on her face.

"Haley was a little hussy and slept with her boss last night" Brooke said quickly before running away from Haley and into the living room where she hid behind a pillow.

"Brooke!" Haley gasped running after her "I was not a little hussy"

Rachel followed them really confused. "Haley what?"

Haley suddenly realised she hadn't informed Rachel on her err…activities the night before. Oh god, she was never going to hear the end of this one. She was just about to open her mouth to speak but was stopped by Brookes.

"Okay so long story short, Haley hooked up last night with that guy she was dancing oh so hotly with" Haley had to close her eyes and she could just imagine the smirk that would appear on Rachel's face as Brooke carried on talking "She turned up to her interview today and the biggest coincidence of all happened and guess who her new boss is?"

This time it was Rachel's face to light up "Uh- ho" She said before bursting out with laughing "Oh my god Haley, this is so cool, you two could be like doing it at the office and be like-"

"He doesn't know it's me" Haley butted in, sinking in the couch.

"Haley" Brooke sighed shaking her head "I told you time after time that he does, he just didn't know how to react…I bet you bottom dollar his had fantasizes about you all day, doing it on his desk, in the elevator, in the -" Brooke immediately stopped talking when Haley gave her the evil eye.

"So that's why he hired me huh? To be some slut he can have sex with anytime he wants" That's another reason why Haley was really apprehensive about this job…what if he did know it was her…what if the only reason he hired her was so that he can take advantage of her?

She was really dreading tomorrow!

"Oh god Haley" Rachel laughed "You so over think things, my guess is that this guy hired you because you are great at…doing lawyer thingy stuff…but trust me on this Hales, he does know that you are the girl that rocked his world last night! But had to act professional and act just like your boss" Rachel then winked "But that doesn't mean he doesn't want to be JUST your boss"

_Oh god, why am I friends with these two?_ Haley thought jumping off the counter so she could grab a slice of the pizza Brooke had just bought. Even thought she wasn't exactly hungry, she felt like she needed comfort food.

Later that night Nathan stumbled into his own apartment. He half-heartedly placed his brief case onto the table nearest the hallway entrance tiredly. Man had it been a long day at work. Edward Gardener, his firm's latest client, had had him wrapped up in business all day talking about the best way to go with their case.

He looked around his big empty apartment and sighed. He would never tell anyone this, not even his brother, but he did feel lonely. Especially since him and Peyton broke up, she gave him something to occupy his time with…even when they weren't together, she was still always there to keep him company.

Peyton. Nathan kicked himself for thinking about her. When she left 3 months earlier Nathan felt like he had been heartbroken. Well actually no, that is him over reacting, he was not heartbroken, not in the tiniest bit…but he was extremely pissed.

For years he and Peyton had had some sort of relationship, whether it was just friends, partners, or even friends with benefits. But they were never anything extremely serious. However one day Peyton had beyond given him the shock of his life by admitting that she was in love with him. He was sure he didn't feel the same way…and he told her that too.

Everything seemed to be going fine between the two, they decided to stick at just being friends; however Peyton would constantly be kissing him and hugging him, always telling him that she was in love with him. It started to have an effect on Nathan. He slowly began to believe he was in love with her too.

Anyways, one night when he felt brave enough to tell her, he went over to her apartment only to find her father there packing up boxes. He was beyond confused. He asked Larry what he was doing and where Peyton was, he didn't expect the answer to be that she suddenly got married to this rich business man and was moving to the Caribbean!!!

Nathan knew that they weren't really an official couple, and that he couldn't get pissed because she was seeing someone behind his back…because heck he slept with tons of girls whilst they were 'seeing' each other. But the thing that bothered him was the fact that she was so determined for him to fall in love with her when in fact she was planning to get married behind his back! Why would she do that? His mind rattled with confusion every time he thought about it.

Nathan got interrupted by his thoughts when he felt a soft tug on his black khakis.

"Hey Trixie" Nathan smiled as he bent down to stroke his chocolate brown Labrador. Trixie was his baby you see, even though she did seem to annoy him when she would bark in the middle of the night claiming she wanted to go out for a walk. What was up with that? He didn't know…but hey anything for his baby.

Trixie's eyes lit up as stroked her.

"You hungry baby girl?" Nathan asked as he walked through his hallway and into the kitchen. Trixie's enthusiastic barks lead him to believe that she was.

"Mmm yeah me too, what shall it be this time?" He wondered out load.

As Nathan was searching through his cupboards for something to feed Trixie he couldn't help but get lost in thought in what he was doing exactly this time yesterday.

Yes, yes he knew he told himself he couldn't think about his and Haley's wonderful night of hot passionate sex, but really…it didn't seem to work. All day he has been having incredibly hot flashbacks and fantasies about his new personal assistant. Even when he was in a meeting with Edward Gardener…he couldn't help but think about her. But of course it was incredibly embarrassing when Edward asked if he was alright as he was looking a bit hot and flustered. He could practically feel himself blush as he responded weakly that he just thought it was a little hot in there, but he just kept reminding himself that it was extremely lucky that Edward couldn't see under that table…because he would have had no idea how to get himself out of that situation.

_God what is this girl doing to me?_

It had only been one day! One frigging day and he couldn't stop thinking about her. AND she hadn't even started working for him yet! God knows if he can keep the professional 'I don't know who you are' act up for much longer. He had already envisioned all the activities they could get up to in his office at lunch time…

_God!! What is up with you Scott?? Knock it out…she works for you. The girl probably thinks you're the biggest jerk on the planet anyways. _

The next day Haley made sure she was ready; she didn't want to have a repeat of yesterday and, as Rachel called it, act like a crazy banana. Since Haley didn't have a car and Tim came round the night before to get his back off of Brooke, she had to get the bus, but you know what that didn't bother Haley. She liked to walk the streets in the early morning feeling the soft breeze whisper soft noises in her ears.

The bus journey relaxed her, even though she felt a tad uncomfortable sitting there in, yet again, Brooke's choice of outfit (which to be honest Haley didn't think was THAT bad that morning) with a scruffy old guy in the back seat was totally checking her out. EWW. But Haley tried to put that thought in the back of her head, just like the constant worries about the job. And her boss.

Before she knew it the bus came to a stop and she was walking the stairs of 'Scott's law'.

By god was she nervous, she felt like her stomach had suddenly turned into a puddle of goo. What was wrong with her? She didn't have time to contemplate her question because as soon as she reached the top of the stairs there he was…Nathan I mean.

_God does he look good in a suit. _

Stop! Haley had to mentally remind herself…he is her boss and she is his assistant. That's it.

_Now be a good little girl and make sure no other crazy thoughts come in your head. _


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hey guys...okay so this chapter is not very long at all...its just i have had so much homework assigned today it was unreal...anyways yeh that has kepy me pretty occupied so i havent been able to put as much effort in this chapter as i could have if you know what i mean, so yeh i am really not sure if i will be able to u/d at all all weekend since i am pretty sure i will not be done with my homework tomorrow and sunday is mother's day here in England(I am really not sure if it is in other countries too) so i probably wont be able to u/d that day either...sorry...but hey who knows...i may all surprise you ;)_**

**_THANKS SO MUCH FOR YOUR WONDERFUL WONDERFUL REPLIES_**

Chapter 7

_Oh my fu god! _

Nathan had to look twice when he glanced at the entrance of the stair case when he was saying hello to Janice. There she was. He seriously had to remember to breathe, she looked so hot. Office clothes definitely work for Haley James.

"Mr Scott" Nathan shook his head when he heard his name being said. He finally let his eyes wonder away from Haley, who looked so nervous, and then looked back at Janice. What was she saying? Nathan had to ask himself as he tried to rack his mind with any collection from the past 5 minutes. He had nothing.

"Oh um sorry Janice what were you saying?" Nathan said his voice a little dry.

Janice shook her head in amusement. " I was just passing on the message your brother said to tell you" She waited to see if that reminded him of anything, when he stood there and stared at her blankly she smiled before continuing "The Sullivan case need's to be finished in 2 days and you have still as yet haven't produced any final report…."

"Ah yes" Nathan said nodding his head. "I am very well aware of the fact as Lucas well knows" Nathan said a bit annoyed, he knew that Lucas was only passing on that message since he was so god damn certain that he would screw it up. It really annoyed Nathan when Lucas acted like Nathan was nothing good for the business. "But thank you for passing on the message Janice, it is extremely appreciative." He then flashed his million dollar smile so that he could keep her sweet.

Haley stood there awkwardly not knowing what to do. She saw Nathan across the room talking to the same lady who interrupted them the day before, by the way the middle aged women was giggling and blushing like crazy you would have thought she had a crush on Mr Scott. She couldn't help but roll her eyes.

_You really are going to have to stop rolling your eyes _Haley had to remind herself. _People are going to start you don't want to be here. _

_Maybe that's because I don't…_

Haley just didn't see what Nathan Scott's charms were…. well of course she did since she fell for them 2 days ago but that was beside the point. It was like every girl/woman/old lady he looked at ended up giggling, or blushing or something along those lines. It made her feel sick. He was obviously this big player that craved girls attention 24/7 no matter who it was from, and these women give him it as if it's a breeze in the park. 'Oh god, Nathan Scott, every one bow, he is the lord'. Whatever.

The thing that made Haley even madder was the fact that she was one of those women. She gave into Nathan's charms within the first half hour of meeting him, another half hour after that he had her pinned up against her bedroom door ravishing her neck with hot wet kisses that made her feel like she –

_Oh god! _

Nathan looked back over towards Haley and smiled.

_Oh god. _

_Oh god. _

_Oh god. _

Haley felt like she wanted to melt into a puddle of goo. She could also feel her cheeks flush a bright red.

_What am I doing? _Haley mentally asked. She was JUST standing here having a private rant about women who react to Nathan's charms and as soon as Nathan smiles an incredibly adorable smile her way she was acting the same way. But she couldn't help it; he is seriously one gorgeous man, and the way that he looks genuinely happy that she had arrived didn't help the matters. She wanted to scream at her self for being so hypocritical but instead found herself nervously smiling back and making her way over towards him.

"Hi" She said in a nervous voice.

"Hey" Nathan returned. "So you ready for your first day?" He asked trying to make a conversation before he bombards her with a ton of paperwork, that and the fact that he had to distract himself from any erotic thoughts popping in his head since they had made an annoying habit of doing so over the pass 24 hours.

Haley smiled "You know it"

"Okay great, so I'll just show you where your desk will be"

Nathan then turned around and made his way to his gigantic office, leaving a confused Haley to follow in his steps. When they were both in the office Nathan lead her over to the desk in the corner of the room.

"huh?" Haley muttered to herself. "Wait; is my desk in here with you?" She asked not realising she vocalised her thought.

Nathan began to chuckle "Yeah, what did you think you would have an office of your own?" He said showing her a devastatingly sexy grin.

Haley felt herself blush "Oh no!" She said immediately "I didn't mean it like that, I just figured that I would have a desk out there" she gestured to the office door "I didn't know that I would be err sharing yours."

"Why is that a problem?" Nathan asked the grin still plastered on his perfectly formed face that was making it really hard for Haley to concentrate on what he was saying. _Damn that face. _

Haley's blush quickly turned a deeper red when Nathan's words seemed to finally enter her clogged up brain "No of course not, I didn't mean it like that either. Oh gosh I am making a total fool out myself here. You must think I am being so ungrateful. What I mean to say is that I figured I would have desk out there, I didn't realise I would be in here with you. But its cool this is a very big spacious office" _Oh god what am I doing_. Haley was panicking; she looked like such an idiot right now, and when Haley panicked or get nervous she seemed to have this terrible habit of rambling.

Nathan couldn't help but the love the way her face was crinkling up as she spoke. He wasn't listening to a word she was saying, he was to focused on her lips moving so fast he felt like he couldn't blink. When he heard her sigh in aggravation he let himself come out of the spell she had occurred on him and let out a laugh. She looked so cute when she was embarrassed.

_Cute? Oh god Scott what is wrong with you? _The thoughts that just kept popping in his head were really beginning to bug him. Especially the ones that thought she was cute, or beautiful or whatever sappy word his crazy mind would think up. No other girl had ever EVER had this affect on him. Not even Peyton.

"Sorry" Haley said weakly before dropping her stuff on the desk Nathan had given her.

Nathan started to laugh "Don't worry about it" He said and smiled. When he saw that she still looked really embarrassed and nervous he couldn't help the overpowering urge to do what he was about to.

"Hey" He whispered walking a bit closer to her. When he was in touching distance he then starting to caress her arm as he spoke gently "You don't need to act so worried okay, I am not that scary"

Haley couldn't believe what was happening. He was touching her arm; he was so close to her she found it hard to breathe. She just wanted to latch onto his lips with hers.

"At least not until I tell you what you have to do, then you may be as scary as you want" Nathan joked.

It was at that point that Haley realised what Nathan was saying. She couldn't help the incongruous face to appear "What?" She laughed "I am not scared of you" She barked as if it was the craziest thing of the world.

Nathan just laughed however it soon faded out when he noticed he still had a hold on her arm. Usually he would have thought 'Oh my god what are you doing,' and let it go as if her touch burned him, however he did the opposite and started to rub small circles in it. The two just stood there like they were in a trance, neither knowing what to do so instead they just stood there and stared in the others eyes.

"Hey Nathan man, I-" Lucas's voice bellowed through the room, causing Haley and Nathan to step back from each other. This time Nathan did drop her arm as if it burnt him. "Was wondering if you had the Sullivan report done yet?" He finished dryly. He didn't know that Haley was Nathan's PA so for all he knew Haley was one of Nathan's followers checking up on him in work; as many do!

"Oh" Nathan said.

_What had just happened there? _Nathan thought desperately. He then looked at Haley who looked just as embarrassed.

"No I haven't done it yet, I was just about to do it" Nathan narrowed his eyes towards his brother. He knew he was waiting for an explanation of who this girl was standing in his office. He sighed before replying "Lucas this is Haley my PA, Haley this is my brother Lucas, also a lawyer here."

"Hi" Haley said quietly giving him a small wave. Not bad, she thought as she looked him up and down, he was definitely hot too. Dan Scott and their mother must be two pretty foxy people to be able to produce kids like that! She thought laughing in her head.

_He's not as hot as Nathan though! _


	8. Chapter 8

**_Hey guys ...okay so Romeo and Juliet i admit is a pretty cool play to be studying in school...we get to watch the wicked movie tehe...but the 64...yes 64 questions we have been assinged to do by monday did get a bit boring lol...so i decided to give myself a brake and write some of this...now i write the first thing that popped in my head...as i think many of you will be able to tell from this chapter hehe. _**

**_Thanks for the lovely lovely comments...they make my day hehe_**

**_Hope you like this..._**

Chapter 8

One month later

_Oh damn it _

"Hey" Haley called out to her best friends who were just abut to jump into a taxi "I left my purse at work" she looked at her watch and noticed that it was9.30pm, _Oh good I still have time, doesn't matter if I am a bit late_. She then looked at Rachel and Brooke who were now gawping at her and realised it would be unfair if she made them late as well. She looked desperately down the street and then back at her best friends "I am going to have to go back and get it."

"Ah, Haley" Brooke whined as she tried to push Haley in the taxi "I know you said you didn't want to watch this movie, but really you don't need to lie to us"

"No really, I left my purse on my desk" Haley reassured "I need to go back and get it if I want to watch this film, otherwise how am I going to be able to buy a ticket?"

"I'll but you it" Rachel said as she jumped in the taxi "Come on Haley we are going to be late"

Haley pondered on Rachel's offer but shook her head. "No way Rachel, one you know I hate to borrow money-"

Brooke interrupted "But-"

"Two, "Haley said before Brooke could carry on "You know me, how am I going to go all weekend without my purse…or cell phone, oh god I left my cell phone in there. I really need to go back."

"Can't you get it tomorrow?" Rachel asked. "I really want to see Jim Carey act of serious" She whined. Rachel had a thing for Jim Carey you see, neither of the other girls understood it but to Rachel, Jim Carey was god. So when they were watching TV in their apartment the other day and a commercial for 23 came on, Rachel nearly screamed and booked tickets to see it straight away.

"The office isn't open at weekends"

"Oh"

"Look ladies, are we going or are we staying? I haven't got the time to wait around here all day." The tab driver complained as he popped his head out of the window.

_Geese, maybe be a bit polite _Haley thought.

"Look," Haley sighed. "Why don't I go back and get my purse right now, that way I won't be freaking out all weekend, and then I'll meet you both there?" She reasoned. Sure 23 wasn't exactly her choice of movie, and she wasn't that enthusiastic about watching it, but it did beat her idea of staying in all night reading. That and the fact that since she started working at Scott's Law she felt like she hadn't hung out with her friends in the longest time. She missed them.

"You sure?" Brooke asked, she felt a tad bit guilty for making Haley track all the way to the office on her own, she knew she wouldn't want to do it.

Haley nodded her head "Yeah, of course. I'll meet you there…anyways I may not be that late I have still got half hour."

"Well good" Rachel called out from in the taxi "Now come on Brooke move your but, we can't be late! Jim is waiting!"

Brooke quickly enveloped Haley in a tight hug and whispered in her ear "You better not be that late, you know what Rachel is like for the Carey" Both girls burst out laughing before Brooke gave a small wink in Haley's direction then jumped in the car.

Haley was still laughing when she watched the taxi drive down the street.

_My friends really are crazy. _

_……………….. _

"Hey Mike" Haley smiled at the security guard of the building. Ever since she started working here a month ago she made it her duty to know as many members of staff as she could, even though Nathan was constantly telling her none of them probably knew her name and that she was to nice for her own good. Haley just shooed him off every time he would say that since she knew he was only teasing her. Nathan always teased her. Since Haley started working for Nathan they seemed to get along like every Lawyer and his PA should, they got along, they occasionally joked around, really…they got along perfectly. However not as well as Haley would have hoped for…

_Shut up Haley…those are stupid stupid thoughts. _

Nathan still hadn't recognised her from the crazy night (one which she can never get out of her head) they shared a month ago. For one reason Haley thought it was a really good thing, it didn't seem to bring an awkward atmosphere in their working relationship…which was a good thing! But she still also felt a little hurt that he never remembered her. Of course she put those thoughts the back of her head.

"Hey Haley" Mike smiled back. "What is your pretty face doing here?"

_Well he sure knows who I am _Haley thought with a smile. _Have that Nathan Scott! _

Haley laughed "Well, silly me I forgot my purse. Is it okay that I go up and get it?"

"Yes of course it is honey"

Haley smiled appreciatively "Okay thanks so much" She then turned around and walked towards the stairs. She was contemplating going in the elevator since that would be so much quicker but no, her phobia decided to get the best of her. Elevators…..Ahh!

Micke chuckled to himself as he saw the way Haley edged close to the elevator doors but then quickly dodged away from them. She was quite a character that young Haley James. He watched her as she walked towards the stairs then he remembered Nathan was working late as well "Oh Haley-" However he didn't get to finish the sentence as she was already gone.

…………………

_Wow is this floor scary in the night_. Haley thought as she emerged the stair case. She looked out across the whole floor and saw all the lights off, and for the first time since she started working there…it was silent. No noise. At all. It was kind off freaking Haley out.

_OH MY GOD! _

Haley jumped out of her skin when she heard a noise coming from Nathan's office.

_Oh my gosh, this cannot be happening! I am too young to die. Oh god! Hang on… how did this person manage to slip pass Mike? Oh man, maybe he knew someone was up here and was behind the whole plot! That is why he is always so nice to her…because he wants to kill her….. _

Haley started edging towards the office. She didn't know why since she was scared shitless right now! If she was sitting at home and watching this on the TV she would be screaming at the girl to stop, declaring that she thought she was stupid. She never got why girls in horror movies always decided to investigate the house when they heard a scary noise or explore the creepy haunted houses on their own. She always figured they were crazy …but right now it was like the office was drawing her towards it.

_Oh god I am going to die _

"AAAAAHH!!" Haley screamed as laud as her lungs would when she saw the office door being flung open with much force.

"Oh Christ!" Nathan shrieked as he too jumped out of his skin, dropping all the paper work that was in his hands. "What the hell Haley?" He asked when he was able to gain composure and notice that a terrified Haley was looking back at him.

_She scared the frigging life out of me! _

"Oh. My. God." Haley exclaimed, her heart rate slowly going back to normal. "Nathan… I mean Mr Scott…I am so glad it is you!" And before she could formulate what she was thinking she flung herself in his arms, embracing him in a tight hug.

_What the hell? _

Nathan had no clue on what was happening. One minute he was sitting in his office finally finally finishing the Humber Case, the one that he had spent weeks on. The next he was getting the shock of his life by opening his office door and being scared to death, the next…his PA…the girl who would not seem to get out of his head was flinging herself in his arms.

_Was this real? _

"Uuh Haley?" Nathan asked when Haley started to draw herself away from him. He was confused as hell.

It was at that moment when the situation seemed to make sense in Haley's mind. _Oh shit_ Haley thought as she felt an increasingly warm blush form on her cheeks. _I did not just do that?_ She then looked down at the floor and noticed the piles and piles of scattered papers everywhere. The Humber Case.

_I am so fired. _

"Oh god! Mr Scott, I am so sorry" Haley shrieked, more than embarrassed that she had behaved like that. She quickly knelt down on the floor and started to collect all the scattered pieces of paper. "This is all my fault, its just I forgot my purse and Mike let me up so I could quickly retrieve it…only he never told me anyone was working late so when I heard a noise in your office I started to freak."

_Oh god, why did I scream like that? _

"So then when you opened your office door like that I-"

"Screamed" Nathan finished starting to laugh at the situation "God Haley, do you know how much you scared me?"

Haley sat there wide eyed as she observed Nathan. He was hysterically laughing….

_What? _

"Umm" Haley stammered not knowing how to respond "Sorry" She meekly whispered trying her hardest to not notice the fact that Nathan was wearing glasses. Yes glasses. She hadn't seen him in glasses before.

_He looks so hot in glasses. Oh god, shut up Haley, he may be just about to fire you, you don't want to be thinking passionate fantasies about your boss in glasses. GOD! _

When Nathan was finally able to stop his laughter he knelt down on the floor to help her. "Don't worry abut it" He smiled, still finding the whole situation amusing. "I only have to re-organise all these files by tomorrow, it's no biggie" He teased, dragging out the only.

She looked different Nathan thought as finally had time to look at her. She wasn't in her work clothes which he thought always looked great on her and she wasn't in her party clothes that he had the pleasure of seeing her wear just over a month ago either. No, she was wearing a simple pear of skinny blue jeans and a casual beige button up jacket making her look breath taking.

Yes breath taking, and no Nathan wasn't about to mentally beat himself up for thinking of a sappy word to describe her; he had got used to it, especially since it seemed to be doing so everyday. _Pansy._ Okay, so maybe he did give himself some grieve every once in awhile.

"I really am sorry Mr Scott. I will help you go through them" Haley propositioned "I mean I know it was really stupid of me to scare you like that, and believe me I didn't do it intentionally, but I will do anything for you not to sack me…this job is really good for class and if I do get fired then-"

Haley was cut off by Nathan's voice "Haley, I am not going to fire you! What ever gave you the crazy idea of that?" Nathan asked finding the thought of firing her injudicious.

Haley was taken back my Nathan's voice "Oh well umm, I just figured since I…you know…scared you and made you drop all the files you have worked so hard on all night…I thought you would be mad at me" _Oh god why do I always act like a nervous bumbling boob around him? _

"Haley" Nathan smiled standing up from the ground and extending an arm out for her to take "Does me laughing give the same effect as me being mad?" He asked…the most gorgeous grin on his face.

Haley slowly shook her head "No but-"

Nathan interrupted her "Look, Haley please don't worry about it okay? It is not going to take long to go through them all again, and if you help, like you just so generously offered to do so, it's going to take even less time…And hey, since its already 10.00 o'clock, I may even be nice and buy you dinner…what do you say?"

_YESS!!!! _


	9. Chapter 9

**_Hey guys...hehe wow your words mean so much to me you have no idea tehe... Thank you so much!_**

**_I hope you all like this chapter_**

Chapter 9

"Brooke!" Haley whispered down the phone whilst desperately trying to do something with her hair in the office toilet. "Come on, answer the damn phone"

"Haley you alright in there?" She heard Nathan call out "I hear voices"

_Oh shit_

"Oh um" Haley scrambled for words to say "Yeah, well I like to talk to myself whilst going to the toilet"

_What? You like to talk to yourself whilst on the toilet? What are you a freak?? Well yeah you are, but damn Haley, you could have said something else, and he is so going to call off this date/dinner/thingamabob…well whatever it is! Stupid, stupid, stupid! _

She then heard Nathan suppress some laughter and felt a tad bit relieved…But then a thought came to her head.

_Hey, maybe he talks to himself on the toilet too…._

"Hello" Brooke answered the phone in a panicky voice "Haley is that you?"

"Brooke" Haley whispered, this time making sure it was much more of a hush tone "Finally you answer the phone, what took you so long?"

"What took me so long?" Brooke asked her voicing becoming a loud piercing shrill "What too me so long? Haley James, do you have no idea how worried me and Rachel are right now? The film finished half hour ago and you STILL aren't here" Haley had to step back from her cell phone as she listened to Brooke rant, but then she soon recognised that Brooke's voice was getting quieter and concern was wrapping through it "Are you okay Haley, I mean nothing happened right?"

Haley had suppress a small giggle, however when she realised what she was doing she soon stopped.

_I don't want Nathan thinking I giggle in the toilet too. _

"No Brooke I'm fine, it's just something happened at the office, Nathan was here but I didn't realise so-"

"Wait, Nathan is there, with you…alone…just the two of you? Damn girl, that is hot!" Haley didn't even have to think hard to imagine the smirk which was no doubly plastered on Brookes face right now.

"No Brooke it is not like that, I knocked some paper work out of his hands because…well it's a long story one I haven't got time to go into detail… anyways I just wanted to ring you and say-"

"Haley are you alright in there? You are taking ages" Nathan asked a bit apprehensively as he leant up to the bathroom door.

_Oh god I hope she doesn't walk out right now with me leaning up against it….it would be so embarrassing…she will think I am a pervert or something! _

"Oh yeah I am fine, I will be out in a sec" She called out before she lowered her voice yet again "Look Brooke, me and Nathan are heading out for dinner now that we finally finished the paperwork, I just wanted to ring you and let you know before you and Rachel both start worrying" Haley said quickly, intending to get off the phone as soon as possible.

"Oh dinner huh?" Brooke teased.

"Look Brooke, I really don't have tim-"

"Okay, okay, I will wait till I see you tomorrow to interrogate you…but I will my friend…me and Rachel need every single detail" Brooke promised.

And Haley knew it was true too. Whenever one of the girls would go out on a date the next morning was spent cooped up on the couch watching a re-run of Dawson Creek whilst gossiping like crazy about every single minute detail of the night before…it was just how the girls were. But Haley didn't see what the deal was this time anyways…it wasn't like her and Nathan was actually going on a real date per se, No, it was more like a simple dinner to tie down their immense hunger after a long night of hard working.

_Please, oh please let that not be true_._ Whoa! No, I mean please, oh please let that be true, yes that is what I meant…mixing business with pleasure can never be good…right? That is right…but I did read once….Oh god Haley, just forget it. _

"Yes, yes okay whatever Brooke, but I really need to go" Haley said persistently "Nathan is going to start thinking I am weird"

_Thinking? I think he already knows I am weird. _

"Alright I will let you go, but can you promise me one thing?" Brooke asked sweetly "Can you pull your hear down? You look so much prettier with it down"

"Oh so you don't think I am pretty without my hair down?" Haley asked but then looked in the mirror and decided to give in a pull the clip out "Okay whatever forget it, I have done as you have asked…now I am going to go"

"Oh one last thing Haley, please don't hang up on me…I just need to tell you that me and Rachel are not going to be home tonight since Tim just phoned and told us about this party that is near his apartment…we figured we would go to that and then crash at his place…is that alright?"

"Yeah alright have fun…bye" Haley said immediately cutting the phone off before Brooke had the chance to say anything else. She then looked in the mirror one more time and couldn't stop the smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

_Nathan Scott asked me out!!!!_

Haley knew that she really really shouldn't be thinking too much into Nathan's proposition when he asked her out for dinner, as he most probably was just asking out of generosity as she helped him with the paper work. But she couldn't help it, the huge butterflies flying around in the pit of her stomach was definitely adding to her excitement. It doesn't matter if she lets her self go for one night to have fun…she knew that THAT wouldn't happen but that is beside the point. If Haley had to keep reminding herself of the fact that Nathan is her boss she would never allow her self to have fun…

Checking the mirror one last time just to make sure she looked presentable, she took in a deep breath and turned the handle on the door. When she noticed Nathan wasn't where he was when she ventured to the toilet she began to worry.

_Maybe the talking in the toilet thing freaked him and he changed his mind…_

"BOO!" Came a loud voice in her ear. Haley jumped out of her skin for the second time that night and brought a hand up to cover up her heart. She knew who it was by the sniggering behind her.

_Oh, that jerk!_ She raged as she turned around.

"Nathan! That is not very funny at all!" She didn't give a damn that he was his boss at that moment as she began to swat him on the arm.

"Hey" Nathan whined stepping back; you could hear in his voice that he was ready to burst out laughing again "I was just paying you back for scaring me earlier"

"Paying me back?" Haley screeched "Nathan, I did not scare you intentionally I was scared too remember…but you…you…well you just did it for the fun off it which is really really mean!" Haley pouted.

Nathan couldn't help the whopping big smile that was forming on his face. Now Nathan must admit that Haley in the office was pretty big turn on and he did lust after her nearly every time he was in the same room as her but he had never actually felt the immense amount of lust he did that night in the club; and part of that reason was because he loved to see her feisty. And a feisty Haley hadn't exactly made an appearance in the office the past month…but now…whoa…a feisty Haley was defiantly in tack. And he liked. A lot. A whole lot.

"Oh, I'm sorry" He said sincerely; however the smile was still evident on his face. When Haley turned around not convinced at all he had to try his hardest to remove it. "Hey Haley, I really am sorry, I didn't think you would get that freaked out about it, I'm sorry, I will make it up to you…dinner is your choice?" Nathan tried as he walked over to her.

_Aww he is so sweet. _Haley thought as she felt like she wanted to melt into a pile of goo. _But I am not going to let him get away with it just yet. _She mischievously thought.

She swiftly turned around looking hurt and upset, however in the inside she was smirking like crazy. _You're so going to get it Nathan Scott._

"Nathan, you could have given me a heart attack."

"What from one scare?" Nathan really had to fight off the urge to burst out laughing again; however the look In Haley's eyes got him a little concerned so he shut up and listened.

"No really Nathan, you really could have. I have a bad heart disease and too much stress on it can cause me to have a heart attack at any moment; that includes people jumping out from the dark and scaring you. So I am pretty damn lucky that it hasn't caused one now since it's happened twice tonight!"

Nathan looked like he just saw a ghost. _Oh shit._ Nathan felt mortified, he really is a jerk!

"Oh god Haley, I am so sorry, I did-" However he didn't finish his sentence as he noticed Haley's face light up and the sweetest laugh ever to suppress her lips.

_It was a joke? _

"No? You did not just make that up?" Nathan asked shocked. He really did believe her.

Haley just grinned and patted Nathan on the back "What can I say, I was a good actress in high school" With that said Haley continued to giggle and skipped towards the stairs. "By the way you can't take back your offer of me choosing the food!" Then she was gone leaving Nathan to follow after her.

_Damn she was good. _

"By the way, I love the fact that you have been calling me Nathan tonight and not Mr Scott" Nathan said as the two walked down the streets of the city.

When Nathan asked Haley what she wanted to eat as they left the building Haley just grinned and started to walk down the street. At first Nathan was confused and asked why they weren't going to his car, only for Haley to reply that they didn't need it on where she had planned to eat. Nathan didn't really have time to think about the situation more because as soon as they started walking they got lost in conversation.

Nathan loved talking to Haley. Like actually talking and not just about work or anything to do with work. No he loved to actually talk to her about everyday stuff and personal issues, like when he asked her what her original plans for the night were. She told him that she and her best friends were going to see the new Jim Carey film 'the number 23', which then caused him to burst out with laughing.

At first Haley didn't find the comic in the topic since she thought the film was kind of a horror but she then later found out that Nathan was laughing because the number 23 was his number. That then led to Nathan talking about his younger years of basketball…the highlight of his life so far!

The conversation was fun, light…nothing too serious or upsetting. They were both having a great time. Before Nathan knew it Haley was stopping besides a hot dog stool.

Nathan stood there wide eyed for about 2 minutes as he gawped at Haley.

_Was this for real?_ He had to ask himself. This was definitely a first for Nathan, usually when he told a girl he would take them out and they could choose the meal he would be expecting to folk out a hundred dollar bill in an expensive restaurant. But the fact that Haley chose a hot dog stand out of anything really affected him…in more than one way. It made him like her even more. Anyways, after that they continued to walk and talk. Something they both enjoyed doing.

Haley looked up at Nathan surprised by what he had just admitted "You do?" Haley asked a smile etched on her face. If truth be known she hadn't even realised she had started to call Nathan 'Nathan' and not 'Mr Scott'. It was like it was natural for her to do.

Nathan turned his head so he was looking at her and smiled at her smile "Yeah I hate it when people call me Mr Scott…it makes me sound like an old man."

Haley began to giggle "Well you know 27 is pretty old…you are starting to become an old man" She teased which Nathan rolled his eyes at, knowing she was joking of course.

"So what you want me to call you Nathan in the office from now on then?" She asked when her giggling died down.

_Gosh, since when do I giggle? This man really does something to you Haley._

When Nathan nodded Haley had to ask "But won't that be really unprofessional?"

Nathan quickly shook his head "I don't see why not…besides I'm your boss and I get to tell you what to do," When Haley was about to interrupt, as Nathan knew too well that she would because of the look on her face, he let out a small laugh before cutting her off before she had a chance to but in "I am telling you to call me Nathan…so it looks like you are going to have to aren't ya?" Nathan then looked down towards the floor and in a quiet voice he said "Besides I love way you say it"

And it was true! He did love the way she said it…it sounded so tuneful and sweet…_Oh god Scott…here you are being a pansy again! _

"Err thanks" Haley shyly said feeling a red blush form on her cold cheeks. Nathan then looked up from the floor so he could look in her face and couldn't help but love the coy smile etched on her face. _Oh god she is so beautiful…especially with her down like that. _

The two carried on walking for a couple of blocks until Nathan realised something and without thinking blurted out "Hey look, were at you apartment building"

_What?_ Haley thought as she looked up from the ground to the building besides her _Oh yeah it is…_But then a question popped into Haley's head…

"Hang on…how do you know I live here?" She asked stopping dead in her tracks.

_Oh shit_ Nathan thought as he started to panic.

"Umm" He meekly responded trying to as quickly as possible think up a good enough explanation.

"You know don't you?" Haley asked her voice getting lauder. When Nathan guiltily nodded his head…she blew up.

"Oh my god! You have got to be kidding me?" She shouted…she was so infuriated with Nathan right now "Nathan! You are telling me that for the past month I have been acting the way I have because I thought YOU could not remember me…when in fact you do! Oh my god…I bet you told Lucas and Jake and all your other buddies about this haven't you…yeah I bet you all sit there and laugh about it at lunch time…oh god! Why didn't you just say? I wouldn't have been so nervous and shy around you if I knew…"

_Actually I would but that is beside the point _Haley thought. Just when she was about to open her mouth so she could furiously shout at him again she was stopped by a strong pair of hands holding her face and a powerful set of lips instantly covering hers devouring her mouth in the most passionate kiss she had ever encountered. Haley didn't know how to react at first as she was so shocked on what was happening however as she felt his tongue prod her top lip asking for access to her mouth the situation seemed to formulate in her head and she was easily opening her mouth immediately tangling her tongue with his.

When the two breathless tore apart from each other Nathan panted a deep breath and never let his eyes leave her shocked ones. When he felt he had enough air in his lungs to talk, he softly told her "I didn't tell you Haley, because every time I think about it I have this overpowering urge to do that"

Their eyes remained locked on each other for what seemed like hours but, in reality, was probably only a minute before they both Haley flung her arms around his neck causing them to both move forward and kiss hungrily. This kiss practically sizzled as they each poured everything they felt for one another into it and before they knew it Haley had somehow managed to retrieve her keys from her bag without breaking contact with Nathan. When air became a major issue for the couple they finally broke the contact there lips were sharing and Haley stared up into Nathan's baby blue orbs and seductively whispered "Do you want to come in?"

Tell me what you think


	10. Chapter 10

**_THANKS SO MUCH FOR YOUR REPLIES...THEY HAVE LITERALLY BLOWN ME AWAY hehehe...when i woke up tomorrow i was like ahhh no way!!!!!! hahahah lol i love all you girlies very much _**

**_so onto the chapter...i was going to have it having adult content...and on one degree it kind of has...but i didn't have it all in it since i thought i wrote it was to corny...lol...i did write it though...but seriously i really didn't think it sounded right with me writing it lmao...but the whole chapter is on NH getting all hot and steamy...and hey...maybe I'll change my mind later on in the story and add it somewhere else hinthint _**

Chapter 10

"Do you want to come in?"

_Oh god yes _

By the way Nathan crashed his hot wet mouth upon hers, bringing back the intensity of the kiss's they had previously been sharing, Haley knew her answer. Before either of them noticed, they found themselves stumbling up the stairs to Haley's apartment; neither breaking the contact of their lips.

As soon as Nathan realised they were they were standing he took it as a good opportunity to fiercely pin her up against the front door and lavish her neck with hot wet kisses; making sure he sucked hard so that he would leave his mark.

_Yes, my mark, on Haley! Is this really happening? _

Haley was finding it hard to keep control. The way Nathan was sucking on her neck, occasionally biting then soothing it over with his wet tongue was making her want to scream out with pleasure. And they weren't even in her apartment yet.

"I err….oh god Nathan that feels so good" Haley panted out as she felt Nathan's large hand reach under her beige cardigan rising dangerously close to her hardened breasts.

At the sound of Haley's husky moan Nathan felt himself release a long heartfelt breathe, one he hadn't realized he had been keeping in. He then stopped his erotic assault on her neck and yet again devoured her mouth with his while continuing on with his exploration his hands were exploring under her shirt.

Haley could feel the hardness of Nathan pressed into her thigh and she wanted nothing more than to strip him down right there and there to have her deadly way with him; however, the fact that they were ravishing each other in hallway was making that a difficult task to accomplish since anyone could walk by.

_I don't want that now do I? _

It was as if Nathan was reading her mind as, as soon as the thought popped in her head he quickly broke away from her mouth and leaned over to whisper in her ear "Your roommate's aren't in right?"

Haley shuddered at the sound of Nathan's deep heavy voice and could only manage to shake her head as the frills she was feeling right now were doing something to her voice.

"Good" Nathan breathlessly responded as he once again pulled her close into him so he could explore the depths of her mouth, causing the two to get completely lost in any thoughts of venturing to her apartment.

It wasn't until Haley's 67 year old neighbour Mrs Millinberough nosily popped her head out of her front door shrieking in surprise, which caused the two to breakaway from each other. Reluctantly of course.

"Oh god" Haley muttered under her breathe as she hid herself in the crook of Nathan's neck. Embarrassment was an understatement for what she was feeling at this moment. Nathan too was feeling a tad bit uncomfortable in the situation …this lady was as old as his grandmother!

_Talk about through a cold bucket of water over me! _

To safe them both from further embarrassment Nathan situated Haley so that she was standing in front of him hiding…a certain excited part of his anatomy!

"Haley dear is that you?" Mrs Millinberough asked her voice sounding surprised. Haley wasn't usually one to be practically making love in the hallway…oh actually its just 'sex' with the young kids these days isn't it? Anyways…she just always thought it was the young Rachel who did that…

"Yes Mrs Millinberough it is me" Haley timidly said but she quickly put the keys in her door "But err…we have to go in now, so umm…have a good night" With that said Haley quickly opened her front door, ushering Nathan in immediately.

Mrs Millinberough couldn't help the small laugh as she watched the young lad swiftly follow in Haley's track, the laughter from the opposite end of the door clearly evident.

_Kids these days _She thought as shook her head remembering the good old days when her and her husband were that age.

……………

"Oh my god, I cant believe that happened" Haley laughed as she leant up against the living room door whilst taking in a very needed deep breathe "Did you see the look on her face?"

"Yeah" Nathan joined in with the laughter too "It was priceless, guess you don't do that on many occasions then huh?" Nathan tried to keep his voice in a joking manner but he couldn't help the deep need to know the answer…

"No" Haley smiled "So umm…you want a drink?" She suddenly felt an immense pang of nerves hit her as she managed to stop laughing. She didn't know what to do…

Sensing that Haley had suddenly gotten really nervous Nathan couldn't help the enormous sense of happiness fill with in him…he didn't know why either. He guessed it was because he gathered if Haley was nervous, that meant she wanted to do…what they were doing, for more than lust. And that meant a lot to him!

Walking closer towards her he backed her into the wall, he then gazed intently into her chocolate brown eyes, his attention then drifted from her eyes to her swollen soft lips…he couldn't help but feel proud that he was the reason for them to be like that. He then did the initiative by doing what he thought both of them wanted; he sealed their mouths together in a slow sensual kiss.

Haley parted her lips, allowing his tongue access into her mouth and she moaned when he curled it around hers. Without breaking the kiss, she managed to move them into her bedroom-where hopefully they would get no more interruptions.

When Nathan realized they were in the bedroom where the hot night of passionate sex took place over a month ago, he couldn't help the smirk appear on his face. Deciding to replicate that night, he did the same as he had done and pinned her up against the bedroom door, leaving kisses on every piece of skin contact he was able to get to.

"Oh god" Haley panted out as she scraped her fingernails across his scalp and down the back of his neck, causing his body to tremble as she did so.

"I want you" Nathan breathed out in a heavy pant between kisses, when Haley repeated the action with her fingernails he couldn't help the moan escape his lips "God, so much"

"I want you too" A part of her knew they were moving fast, maybe too fast, but it wasn't like the line hadn't already been crossed. She wanted him, and right now that was the only thought she was keen to listen too.

Haley's fingers tugged at his blazer jacket and together they managed to remove it from him, the garment dropping onto the floor with a loud thud. Nathan then made a move to remove her beige cardigan jacket from her. Before they knew it, they were both standing clad in only their underwear.

Nathan couldn't tear his eyes away from her. The lace and silk bra and panties set she was wearing was the best piece of lingerie he had ever seen in his life. Not being able to handle the mere few feet he was away from her, he yet again pushed her into the room hoisting her legs up to wrap around his waist.

_Oh god those legs. _

Nathan urgently made his way over to her round large bed and delicately placed her in the center of it. Hovering over her, Nathan couldn't help but take a moment to stare "God Haley, do you have nay idea how beautiful you are?"

"Yeah I pretty much think I do" Haley joked, loving the way Nathan was looking at her. Just as Nathan was about to lean down to lock lips she couldn't help but vocalize a thought that just didn't seem to go out of her mind. "Nathan is this a one night stand?"

Nathan's eyes bugged out of his head "What?" He asked completely shocked by her question.

"Because if it is, that is totally cool…its just I need to know before hand because the-" However Haley was interrupted by Nathan soundly kissing her. When he pulled away he looked her square in the eyes.

"Do you want this to be a one night stand?" He asked her carefully.

"Err No…" Haley said slowly, hoping to god it was the right thing to say, when she saw Nathan smile a drop dead gorgeous smile she breathed a sense of relief.

"Good because I don't want that either" Nathan was just about to lean down but Haley yet again stopped his actions by expressing her thoughts…

"But Nathan you're my boss"

"Haley," Nathan breathed, moving his face so it was merely a few millimeters away from hers "Can't we worry about all that tomorrow? Right now I think we have other matters to discuss don't you?"

Haley couldn't help the giggle that left her mouth "Oh so you want to sit here and talk?" She asked amusement wrapped up in her voice "We can do that"

"No!" Nathan immediately said "I didn't mean that"

Haley pretended to act shocked by clamping a hand over her mouth with wide eyes "Well, whatever did you mean kind sir?"

Nathan just laughed before finally moving his lips to crash onto hers. He would show her exactly what he meant!

**Tell me what you think...luv ya all very much tehe...oh and i am sorry it is short. **


	11. Chapter 11

**_I love all of you girlies who replied...SO MUCH YOU ARE ALL AWESOME BEYOND WORDS hahahahaha_**

**_Thank you all soo much!!!!_**

**_Okay so this chapter contains a little bit of adult centent...but i am not promising on how good it is going to be hahahahahha_ **

_Lovers ya much_

**_Enjoy._ **

Chapter 11

_Giggling... Who the hell is giggling?_ Haley asked herself as she woke up Saturday morning. She lazily opened one eye and sighed when she noticed she had forgotten to pull the curtains closed the night before.

_I wonder why that is?_

The sunlight was too bright for her tired eyes to handle so she had to close her eyes again; however she couldn't help the enormous broad smile that spread across her face as her mind went to the exhilarating pleasures of the night before.

Flashback

"Do you…um…have something?" Haley asked, blushing as soon as the words had left her mouth; However Nathan thought it was one of the sexiest thing's he had ever seen. Taking in a deep breathe and drawing himself away from her body he was able to respond.

"Uh…yeah." Shifting his position on the bed, he leaned over and picked up his black slacks that lay lazily by the side of the bed so he could retrieve his wallet to remove the foil disc from inside it.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Nathan asked carefully. He knew last time they were together he didn't really ask her, but this time was different. They see each other everyday, work with each other everyday, he didn't want their strong working relationship to be totally ruined at the affect of it….plus the reason that he may have a few hidden feelings for the girl played a big role in him making sure too!

"Yes" Haley smiled lifting one hand up to stroke his handsome features. "I want you Nathan"

_Oh my god! He asked me if I am sure…how cute is that?_

"I want you too. I want to kiss you all over…taste you…feel you…" He raggedly breathed out.

Haley shivered at his words. _OH MY GOD IS THIS JUST THE SEXIEST MAN ALIVE OR NOT?_

He is so far the best out of all the men I have slept with! Haley thought as she closed her eyes, letting the passion role within her. She knew she hadn't slept with that many men, 3 to be precise; Nathan already being one of them, but hands down Nathan was the best…especially better than slimy $$ Joshua who liked to play the big act…when in fact he is actually quite…small!

Nathan's pace started out gentle when he first entered her but it soon turned fast and powerful as the passion increased. Haley met his thrusts, stroke for stroke.It wasn't long until her orgasm hit. Her toes curled and her scream was so loud.

How the hell can I be quiet when the pleasure is this fucking good?

Nathan quickly covered her mouth with his in attempt to quiet her down. Kissing her passionately, he could feel he was about to cum. Shortly after Nathan's orgasm followed and he cried out Haley's name before collapsing on top of her, panting hard.

_OH.MY.FUCKING.GOD_.

End of flashback

Haley's smile increased when she felt a strong arm wrap tightly round her waist.

_Oh thank god, he is still here._

Haley was just about to turn her body around so she could lay there and watch Nathan but was soon brought to halter her actions as the giggles she was hearing before seemed to get increasingly high.

_Oh god, Rachel and Brooke!_

"Haley James, we want the fu-" Rachel started to say as she pushed open the bedroom door with much force. However her loud piercing voice immediately stopped when she took in the view in front of her.

"Ahh" Haley screamed as she desperately tried to scramble the bed sheet so that it was covering her exposed skin. Nathan immediately woke up to Haley's loud embarrassed scream…

_Gosh does this girl ever stop screaming? _He couldn't help but smirk.

"Rachel. Brooke. Get out!" Haley's loud command brought Nathan back from his thoughts. He then realised there were two grinning women standing in the door way. Deciding it was probably better to act like he was still asleep he closed his eyes again.

"Haley-" Brooke was about to say something but Haley quickly interrupted.

"No get out!" She ordered. Brooke and Rachel both burst out laughing, Rachel then quickly winked at her flushed friend.

"I expect the FULL details later" She pointed her finger at Haley to show her she was serious before she burst out laughing.

"OH MY GOD" Haley flew her arms up in the air "Can you two get anymore annoying?" She asked, more to herself.

"Ah, you love us really" Brooke laughed "Alright, alright we are leaving, you and lover boy alone, just do us one favour though, don't scream to loud!" With that said the girls both closed the doors, laughing down the hallway.

_I am so moving out_!

"Are they gone?" She heard a deep voice say next to her. Looking over at Nathan she was surprised to see him open one eye. His face was totally unreadable…

_Oh my god he regrets it!_

When she saw a devastatingly handsome smile form on his face she was beyond relieved.

"Hey you" She smiled "Yeah my annoying best friends, who by the way I am totally going to kill, are gone" She started to softly laugh. She turned her body so she was lying next to Nathan looking directly in his eyes. _Those gorgeous eyes. _

Nathan at first joined in with her laughter; however the desire to kiss her full on the lips overpowered him. The kiss was nothing like any of the ones they had shared before, no, it was a sweet simple good morning kiss…one that they both could get used to.

"Mmm, how are you this morning?" Nathan attentively asked as he drew himself away from her lips so that he could look in her eyes.

"Great" Haley shyly said before asking the same. "You?"

"I feel pretty damn awesome" He smirked, again softly kissing her lips.

"Last night was…." Haley blew out in a whistle as no words were coming to mind. Great, amazing, mind blowing, intense….none of them seemed to do it justice.

Nathan smirked "Yeah I know"

As Nathan jumped out of the shower in Haley's apartment he couldn't help but smile as he listened to Haley and her friends talk in the living room.

_Hummm….I wonder if they are aware these walls are really thin?_

"Details Haley, we need details!" Brooke giggled as she Rachel and Brooke were all sitting crossed legged on their couch eating cereal.

Haley smiled to herself before a small blush formed on her face as she remembered the details from last night.

"Well," Haley started but she couldn't help but laugh a little. The way Brooke and Rachel were looking at her was priceless.

"So you two were right, Nathan was aware it was me from the other night"

_Oh? She had an idea then? _Nathan thought as he leant up against the wall to listen in….he knew he shouldn't…but really? What guy would give up an opportunity to listen to the girl he is crazy about, gush about how good last night was?

_Definitely not me!_

"I freaked out on him" Haley explained as Brooke and Rachel smirked at her and told her "I told you so."

"Anyways, I started yelling at him, only to be stopped by him giving me the hottest kiss of my life"

_You hear that…hottest kiss of her life…and I gave her it! happy dance for me!_

Haley then went to tell them about how he made up for not telling her what he said…. blah blah blah…Nathan was waiting for the part where she tells them how good in bed he is.

As Haley went on with her memory from the night before Nathan was feeling more and more cockier of himself. Haley had even gone as far as said he had the biggest cock she had ever seen on a man … now you could imagine how Nathan reacted to that!

_Hell yeah I'm the biggest!_

Just as he was about to walk out of the bathroom and into the bedroom so he could get dressed one of the girl's voice stopped him by asking a question he was entirely intrigued to know the answer of.

"So what…are you and Nathan together now?" Rachel asked Haley when she finished her very detailed flashback.

Haley sighed and slumped back into the sofa "I don't know…I mean I want to be…so much" She said really quietly, causing Nathan not to hear.

_What did she say…what did she say?_

Haley then raised her voice "I mean, I am not sure if he wants to be…after all last time it was only a one night stand…."

_Is that really what she thinks of me?_ Nathan couldn't help but feel a little angry at Haley's revelation. It was like he was being sucker punched right in his stomach! Deciding he didn't want to listen to anymore he quietly opened the bathroom door and scrambled to Haley's bedroom.

"But I am pretty sure me and Nathan were feeling the same emotions last night" Haley smiled to herself.

Half an hour later Haley had too emerged from the bathroom after a much need shower and swiftly made her way to her bedroom hoping for her and Nathan to repeat some err…activities.

As she opened her bedroom door she was surprised to see no one in there. She felt her heart drop!

She quickly walked down the hallway and into the living room where Rachel and Brooke sat watching T.V.

"Is Nathan still here?"

Rcahel and Brooke both looked at each other confusedly and then Rachel looked at Haley "No honey, he left…I assumed you knew?" Concern was wrapped in her voice.

Haley felt like she wanted to burst into tears "No...Err…no he didn't"


	12. Chapter 12

**First off... I am so sorry…I had to do my Media Coursework yesterday so I didn't get chance to u/d…..i hope u can all forgive me hehehe **

**Second off….OH MY GOD YOUR REPLIES…..GOSH DO U HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH THEY BLOW ME AWAY? Lol **

**Third off….**** this chapter nothing at ALL happens...it just leads up to the next one...when i can hopefully put my full attention into it because whilst I was writing this I was babysitting my little brother too lol. **

Chapter 12

"So what films do you think she will want this time?" Rachel asked Brooke as she searched through one of the DVD shelves in blockbusters. Since Haley was in need of some major girl therapy, the two decided to quickly pop out in search for a major sappy chick flick and a big tub of Ben and Jerry's ice cream, whilst Haley relaxes in a nice warm bath at home.

"I don't know" Brooke said whilst picking up any random DVD on the shelf, she scrunched her face up when she noticed it was 'Bruce Almighty' and quickly put it back in place before Rachel noticed it. Granted 'Bruce Almighty' was a wicked film, the point where Bruce was making the TV reporter guy make all of those ridiculous sounds has got to be one of the funniest things she has seen in a film…but come on Rachel had rented the movie at least a hundred times; making her and Haley watch it every time. There is only too much Jim Carey you can handle!

"I am thinking maybe the 'Notebook' or 'Sleepless in Seattle'…something along those lines" Brooke suggested as she walked over to Rachel so that she could look through the chick flick shelve too.

Rachel nodded before picking up 'Say anything' and read the description, deciding she didn't really like the sound of that film, she put it back. "You know…" She started; completely out of the blue "I really feel bad for Haley, every guy she falls for end up to be a complete jerk"

Brooke nodded "I know! I cannot believe this Nathan guy…I mean how he just left like that!" She ranted before shaking her head and letting out a sigh "We probably didn't help matters you know…we were always going on about how he probably had x-rated thoughts about her during the day and that…she might not have let her emotions get so strong if we like shut up"

"No, I don't think so" Rachel assumed "I mean I think the girl has been hung up on him since that first night…you know how Haley is"

" Yeah…I just feel really bad for her" Brooke whispered picking up yet another DVD "Hey," Brooke called over to Rachel, her voice seeming happier "We have so got to rent Laws of Attraction…Haley loves that film!"

"Brooke" Rachel gasped her green eyes widening "We cannot rent Laws of Attraction!"

"Why?"

"Why?" Rachel laughed snatching the film out of her hands "First thing…the two work with each other…well kind off…well yeah they basically do…that and the fact that they are lawyers… see any connection here?" She waved the DVD in Brookes face whilst carrying on with her laughter.

"Urgh" Brooke rolled her eyes snatching the film back "Okay we won't rent that film….got any other idea's Einstein?"

"Actually I do" Rachel smirked, walking towards the comedy section.

"No Rachel, no Jim Carey, please no Jim Carey!" Brooke jokingly begged.

………………

"Hey Trixie baby…be good whilst I am in there!" Nathan muttered quietly as he tied Trixie up around a lamppost outside the food store. "I'll only be a second…we want to get you some food don't we hun?" Nathan smiled when his dog enthusiastically barked in response. Checking to make sure there didn't look like there was any dog snatchers around, Nathan turned around to enter the shop.

When he had returned home a few hours ago he was completely oblivious to the fact that his cupboards were almost bare…leaving nothing for Trixie to eat.

_I was too busy thinking of Haley! _

Nathan couldn't believe how much of a jerk he acted earlier; actually he could because he just like he had done in all the 27 years of his life…he ran away. But he had never felt guilty about it before.

_No, that was definitely a first. _

But all throughout the day he couldn't stop thinking how Haley was doing at that moment…was she mad? Was she upset? But then he just kept telling himself 'It's what Haley expected…she thought you would just see it as a one night stand!'

………………….

"Oh my god, I cannot believe how cold it is" Brooke shivered as she pulled her coat tighter around her. She and Rachel were making their way to the store to pick up some ice cream to take home to Haley "And I cannot believe we are buying ice cream….!"

"Wow, Brooke Davies…turning her nose up at buying ice cream….i never would have thought I'd see the day!" Rachel muttered….she too feeling very very cold. When she was cold…she became a bit picky!

_What is up with this stupid weather…_

"Heyyy-" Brooke was about to fight back, however the cutest dog she had ever seen side tracked her. "Aww look at that dog, she is just so cute!" Ever since Brooke was a little girl she seemed to have a huge soft spot for dogs…she grew up with at least 5 in her household.

Rachel rolled her eyes "Yeah, yeah…god Brooke…you seriously need to get over your obsession with dogs…its kind of freaky."

"Oh?" Brooke pouted "Just like my obsession with Jim Carey is? Oh wait….that's you!" She bit back, however had an amusing glint in her eyes letting Rachel know she was joking.

Rachel reached out of her coat pocket and quickly swatted Brooke on the arm "Look, Jim Carey and cute little dogs have a big difference you know!" She defended.

Brooke was about to reply to Rachel's statement however she then noticed they were now at the store "Bye cutie" She waved to the dog that was tied around the lamppost. She couldn't help the smile form on her face when she heard the dog bark enthusiastically.

_They all love me! _

……………….

_Oh my god_… Nathan mentally groaned as he took notice of the two women who walked through the shops entrance. _Maybe they won't notice me_? He hopefully thought as he tried to turn his body around in the queue whilst he was waiting to be served at the till; that way he wasn't facing directly at them.

His plan backfired when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Slowly turning around her braced himself for what was about to come.

"I told you it was him" The red head said as the brunette stared at him in disbelieve.

_Okay so what the hell is happening?_

"No," Brooke shook her head "He had lighter hair, this guy has black hair" Nathan stood there in shock as he watched the two women fight on whether he was the guy or not. _It's as if they don't know I am here. _He wanted so badly to burst out laughing but shook the urge away as he thought that would be highly inconsiderate.

"No Brooke, I am telling you this is the guy…look I will even phone Haley up…she will tell you that he had Black hair and not lighter!" Nathan then watched the red head pull out her cell phone and decided it was probably best if he spoke.

"Err umm there is no point" He meekly responded; his voice shy and quiet. "I am the one..."

It wasn't until that moment that the girls both stopped there tiny disagreement and looked back at the guy. As soon as the words had finally made sense in their head's, their faces turned from confused and questioning to angry and pissed off.

_Oh god, here it comes_…

"Why the hell did you leave this morning?" They both asked in union…the harsh tone in their voices making him flinch.

"I err-"

"No, you have no excuse mister! She is devastated!" Brooke bit out angrily "Do you have any idea how happy she was this morning when we were talking to her? And then how she reacted when she noticed you had gone?"

"Ye-" He tried but once again got interrupted.

_God…give a man a chance to talk…geese! _

"No, don't you talk…" Rachel gritted out. "Haley was so certain that you two were on the same level last night…she was basically beaming this morning…and to make matters worse when we asked her whether you two were together or not…"

_Yes I know her reply……_

"Do you know what she replied?"

"Yea-"

"She said she really really hoped so……."

…………………

_Oh god, I don't want to get out!_ Haley mentally groaned as she heard a knock on the front door. Instead of getting out of the bath to answer it she instead ducked her head under the water. However the frantic sound of the knocking was increasing.

_Trust Brooke and Rachel to forget their keys again! _

Sighing out loud, Haley quickly scrambled out of the bath not bothering to get dressed; instead just wrapped herself in a towel. She then made it to the door as quickly as possible.

Unlocking the latch Haley didn't open the door herself as she assumed Brooke or Rachel would just open it since it was now it was unlocked. When there was no move of that action, she did it herself.

_Oh.my.god! _Haley stood there completely shell shocked as she took notice of who was standing at the door.

Only Nathan standing there with a DVD in one hand and a tub of Ben and Jerry's in the other!

………….

**Tell me what you think...i am sorry not a lot happened...but the next chapter it ALL changes hahahaha.**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Hey guys, I am sorry I didn't u/d yesterday...I was on photo shop all night _**

**_Here is chapter 13...I hope u like it... _**

**_Thank you for the awesome replies they make my day _**

**Chapter 13 **

Monday morning, Haley couldn't help the whopping big smile that was plastered on her face as she walked through the office building.

_I have a feeling this is going to be a great day. _

The birds were singing, the sun was shining, everybody was smiling; it was pretty much perfect. But of course that wasn't her reason for being so god damn happy, no. The motive of that was her memory of Saturday night.

Haley gave a small wave to Mike and couldn't help but chuckle when she saw him smirk; he obviously heard all of the screaming Friday night in the office.

She was just about to turn to the stair case; however a strong arm on her waist was pulling her into the tiny small elevator, the tiny small elevator that she is petrified off…

_Okay so maybe it isn't THAT small; it's pretty much massive actually, it could be big enough to be like a small room, hey I could do a Borat and unpack my suitcase in here….err no! Haley you are petrified of elevators…who the hell brought you in here? _Haley started to panic.

However Haley didn't have much time to panic because as soon as her mind caught up to the situation she felt a pair of smiling lips lavish her neck from behind.

_Nathan. _

………Flashback…………

_Oh.my.god!_ Haley stood there completely shell shocked as she took notice of who was standing at the door.

Only Nathan standing there with a DVD in one hand and a tub of Ben and Jerry's in the other!

"I err…" _Oh my god I am standing in a towel!_ "Hey… umm…what are you doing here? Did you err…did you leave something here last night?" Haley stammered hiding herself behind the door so she was just popping her head around it.

Nathan had to remind himself to breathe.

_She is so fucking sexy wet and clad only in a towel. _

He hesitantly smiled "Umm, can I come in?"

Haley's eyes widened at Nathan's request and quickly slammed the door shut. She immediately looked in the full length mirror next to the door and realized she looked like such a mess.

_Okay Haley breathe, just breathe…_ She quickly gathered up her nerves and opened the door to a perplexed Nathan.

"Umm" She rose up her finger and bit her lip "Can you wait two seconds?"

Nathan could do nothing but nod.

_Ahhh _Haley mentally screamed as she ran to her bedroom as fast as her little legs could take her. She quickly threw on the first piece of clothing she saw, which happened to be her 'Winnie the Pooh' pajama set with shorts and a t shirt; she then ran a brush through her wet tangled hair.

_Okay so what just happened?_ Nathan thought as he stood awkwardly at her front door. He couldn't contemplate her actions for long because before he knew it the door was once again flung opened…however this time she wasn't dressed in her towel she was dressed in pajamas…Winnie the Pooh pajamas.

_At least she is still showing those sexy legs. _

Haley raised her eye brows and waited for Nathan to say something.

"So can I come in…I want to talk?" He asked again…from the look on Haley's face he wasn't sure if she was pissed at him or not.

Haley knew that she was going to answer yes…but she wanted Nathan to know that she was mad at him…what he did was really inconsiderate…especially since he told her the night before he wasn't wanting a one night stand. When she thought it looked like she thought about his question long enough she opened up her front door wide and extended her arm out to the sofa indicating for him to sit there.

"My friends will be back soon, so if you have something to say, I would appreciate it if you say it as quickly as possible." She knew she was being rude…but really she had every right to be.

"Oh" Nathan cleared his throat "Actually I bumped into them at the store…I err…well we did a swap…I gave them my dog to look after for a few hours whilst they gave me their DVD and tub of ice cream so I could come here."

_Oh my gosh…I am going to kill Rachel and Brooke….but aww he has a dog? That is so sweet…I wouldn't have thought he was a dog person…god get back to the point Haley…Geese. _

"Oh okay" Haley nodded her head whilst plopping down on the sofa, Nathan doing the same but making sure he didn't sit too close…he didn't want to make Haley feel uncomfortable . There was then silence…neither knew what to say.

"Soo…" Nathan blew out breaking the silence.

"Soo…" Haley did the same.

"Look, I want to apologize." He decided he might as well just come out with it…that way they don't have to sit there and small talk.

_Oh my god. _Haley wanted to scream with excitement…but she also wanted to roll her eyes. _It could be just a line. _She decided she was just going to act cool.

"About what?" She asked, her voice sounding quite high.

_How did I know she was going to say that?_ Nathan inwardly groaned.

"Well, that I just left this morning without saying anything." He clarified; looking over to the side so he could see Haley's face and saw her slowly nodding her head. He then did something that surprised them both and moved closer to her, touching her knee.

_He is touching my knee…I repeat he is touching my knee. _

"You need to know that I only did that because I misheard something you said…but then your friends…" He started to softly chuckle "Well, they pretty much yelled at me in the middle of the store, telling me that you were hoping last night would lead into something more..." He started to rub her knee "Well…it made me realize how much of an idiot I was, I am sorry Haley."

_Awwwwwwww. _

Just when Haley was about to open her mouth to speak Nathan cut her off "Oh and now is probably a good time to tell you that I want last night to lead somewhere too…I like you Haley" He said softly, his hand leaving her knee so he could touch her cheek, directing her to look him in the eye.

"I like you too!" Haley practically cheered.

………End of Flashback………..

"Nathan!" Haley quietly shrieked; turning her body so she could swat him on the arm. "Why did you bring me in here? I hate elevators…I am so claustrophobic."

However Nathan just smirked, walking forward he backed her up against the wall and huskily whispered in her ear.

"I know…" He then took her ear in his mouth and sucked on it gently "But, I thought I would try and get you over your fear" Haley felt herself get lost in the sensations Nathan was creating. "That and also the fact that I saw Lucas walking up the stairs… so we couldn't be doing this..." He then switched sides on her neck "There."

On Saturday night, the two decided that if they wanted to pursue any kind of relationship…they should probably try and keep it as reserved as possible…basically meaning they weren't going to tell anyone at work. Especially not Lucas, since Nathan knew how he would react to that. You should never mix business with pleasure…blah blah blah.

Haley couldn't help but suppress a small laugh as Nathan continued to kiss her neck. As soon as Nathan heard the angelic sound he couldn't help but step back and look at her questionably.

_Why is she laughing? _

When Haley noticed Nathan looking confused she couldn't help the delighted smile. She then quickly kissed Nathan full on the lips. "You know…" She whispered; tickling Nathan's lips with her soft breath. "Your plan to get my mind off of the elevator is kind of working." She then leant forward latching onto Nathan's awaiting lips.

" Mission accomplished." He breathed against her lips.

**_DING _**

The loud noise of the elevator reaching there floor, abruptly caused the two to regretfully pull away. As the doors where opening Haley tried her best to not act to flushed; however Nathan was doing nothing to wipe the enormous smirk on his face.

As soon as the doors opened fully they could see Janice (the receptionist) staring Nathan intently. Nathan kinked his eyebrow up in confusion but shook it off.

"So if you wouldn't mind getting them files done before noon Miss James, I would greatly appreciate it" Nathan said immediately trying into professional mode.

"Yes Mr. Scott" Haley nodded. She wanted to burst out laughing but fought the urge. When Nathan gave her a small smile she couldn't help but return it.

_God, what does this man do to me? _

Nathan then got called by an anxious Lucas; he quickly looked over at Haley and secretively rolled his eyes indicating that he could not be asked for a Lucas lecture. He then walked to Lucas's office, leaving Haley to venture to his and hers so that she could get started on the files Nathan was just talking about.

However, as soon as Haley opened the office door she was surprised to see a beautiful curly blonde lady sitting in Nathan's office chair.

"Hi," She confusedly said to the women. _That's funny, Nathan hasn't got any meetings today. _"Umm I don't mean this to be rude but… who are you?" She asked as she walked to her desk.

The women just simply laughed before standing up from Nathan's desk so that she could walk over to the young girl. "Hi, my name is Peyton…I'm Nathan's girlfriend!"

_WHAT THE FUCK? _


	14. Chapter 14a

**Ummm i am so sorry SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY!!!! Hehehe i couldn't u/d yesterday or earlier today since i had company lol.**

But this chapter isnt done but i felt really really bad for leaving you all...so i decided to post half of the chapter hehe...the rest should be up like tomorrow morning...is that okay

I love you all!!!!!!!!!!!!! u all know i do hehe... Thankooo

remember it is only half a chapter!!!!

Chapter 14a

Haley's eyes widened at the Blonde's revelation.

"Excuse me?" Haley had to make sure she had heard correctly.

_Nathan…Girlfriend… trouble. Oh god please don't tell me he has a girlfriend, please, please…oh please….I will eat fruit and vegetable's for the rest of my life! Err...Fruit and vegetables? I wish I knew what went on in my mind. _

The blonde let out a soft giggle laugh and slouched down on the black leather sofa in the office before looking at Haley.

"Okay so let me re-phrase that…I am Nathan's ex girlfriend"

_Oh thank god for that, but ah I guess it will be fruit and vegetables for the rest of my life WOPPEE! God Haley shut up about the fruit and vegetables. _

"But…once I explain everything to Nathan, I will be his girlfriend at the end of this week." Peyton replied flicking her curly hair over her shoulder.

_Maybe not!_

Haley kinked her eyebrow up in confusion "But…err…"

Peyton took one look at the confused young girl and couldn't help but suppress a small laugh…she then patted the space next to her on the black leather couch indicating for her to sit down.

"Let me explain…"

……………………………..

"You have got to be kidding me!" Nathan groaned as he listened to what his brother was saying.

_Peyton was back? This is not what I need right now…._

"No dude, I am sorry but I am not. She is sitting in your office right now" Lucas said patting Nathan on the back. He felt bad for his brother…he knew he fell in love with her, and he also knew that he felt heartbroken when she just got up and left, whether Nathan admitted it or not.

But saying that, he also thought Peyton was good for Nathan…she kept him in his place…although…he has been getting on pretty fine this past month without her here….

"Do you know what she wants?" Nathan grunted. Seriously, Peyton back was NOT a good thing. She just messed with his head when they were together…or kind of together…well when they were involved in more than a friendly manner…and he was not up for all that again.

God, trust damn Peyton to make his day turn from great to completely regretful in all but 2 seconds.

"Umm…she said something about explaining something to you…" Lucas alleged. When Nathan ducked his head in-between his arms which were crossed on the desk, Lucas sighed "Look man…if u want my advice I would listen to what she has to say…I mean for all you know she may have a very good reason on why she left"

_Good reason?? Good reason?? Are you joking?? _

"I know exactly why she left!" Nathan declared, sinking his head even further into the table

…………………..

"So you just left him?" Haley asked completely shocked by the story Peyton had just told her.

_I want to hate this women so much….but I just can't. _Haley thought as she looked at the pretty blonde. Sure…when she first said she was Nathan's girlfriend she wanted to strangle the woman …Nathan as well! But sitting here listening to how her and Nathan finished things off, how Peyton had to get married to a rich old man to get money for her fathers hospital fee's, with Nathan knowing none of that…it made her feel kind of sorry for her.

_A part of me still hates her though…._

"Yeah, he said the only way he would be able to loan me the money was if I would get married to him for at least a year…it was alright at first…"Peyton thought as she remembered the sort of bliss her marriage held in the first couple of weeks. "He gave me the money and everything was great…my father went to the hospital…he is now recovering…I had a nice place to live…I actually told myself hum maybe I could hack life in this marriage…I had forgotten about Nathan…well maybe not forgotten completely…but I was happy you know" Haley nodded her head trying to give Peyton the vibe that she understood…but really…she had no idea!!!

_Just keep nodding_

"Anyways…one day I caught him sleeping with the maid so I thought…Na I am out of this marriage! My father's hospital bills were paid for…I had nothing to lose!!" Peyton smiled "So that is why I am here…I want to explain everything to Nathan…hopefully he will understand…you know if he is with anyone?"

_YES!!!! ME!!!_ Haley so badly wanted to scream…._You had your time with him honey…now it's my turn!_ But then the romantic side of Haley saw how much this girl loves Nathan…and if Nathan loved her back, who was she to keep them apart??

_After all, I am all just a bit of fun …I think _

Swallowing a deep breath Haley steadily said "Umm, I am not sure…you would have to ask him"

_At least this way I will know if Nathan wants to be with me or her…_ Haley thought. If when Peyton asks him he says yes, Haley would be ecstatic and would fight for hell for him…cos she really did like him, but if he said no, well then she would know that Nathan loves Peyton…meaning the end of his and her relationship…well whatever they have going on.

_Please say yes!!!!_

…………………

"I don't want to talk to her man" Nathan quietly muttered as he shifted through files on Lucas's desk, trying to keep himself occupied.

Lucas started to burst out laughing, surprising Nathan. Nathan looked up from the stack on the desk and gave an evil glare towards his brother. "What the hell is so funny?"

"You" Lucas simply stated.

Nathan let out a 'humph' sound and went to pick up a sheet of plain paper so that he could screw it up in a ball to throw at Lucas's head.

"Hey!" Lucas whined whilst rubbing flattening his blonde hair down. "Chill out man" he then walked over towards his desk so that he could sit opposites Nathan.

_Chill out?? How am I supposed to do that??? _

"Look…all you got to do is ask yourself whether you still love Peyton or not? If you do, talk to her man and see what she has to say"

…………

The girl's conversation was brought to a stop when Peyton's cell phone started ringing. Peyton took one look at her phone and meekly smiled at Haley.

"Umm…I have to go" She said quickly, gathering up her bag and jacket. "But hey…Haley is it?" She asked just to make sure. When Haley nodded she gave her a big smile "It was really nice talking to you…Nathan sure has hit it gold with you as a personal assistant…you seem like a great girl"

_See that is exactly why I can't hate her!!!_

Haley's face lit up with a false smile and returned the compliment "You seem like a lovely lady too…oh and it was nice talking to you."

Peyton gave Haley one last smile and made her way towards the door…however, the fast force of the door opening and Nathan standing in the doorway, brought her actions to a quick stop.

"Hey Nathan" She brightly smiled.

…………………..

**Remember it was onlt half a chapter...tell me what u think **


	15. Chapter 14b

**Heloooooooooooo hehe here is the second part of the chapter...it isn't long but remember it is only the other half of the previous chapter**

Thank you so much for your lovely words they mean so much...oooh and remember...people aren't always what they first seem to be...

14b

Nathan gulped. Hard.

_She looked good. _However, no matter how good Nathan thought Peyton was looking, his eyes still wondered to the small petite girl biting her lip, behind Peyton.

_She looks worried…please don't be worried!! Peyton better not have told you something that's not true!! Okay Nathan the sooner you talk to Peyton, the sooner you get to explain to Haley._

"Hello Peyton" Nathan causally said, walking past her so he could drop the files he was flicking through on Lucas desk on his desk. As he did this, he quickly sent Haley a whopping big smile to try and calm her nerves down.

Haley felt like she would melt right there on the spot.

_That smile always aims to please…and my god does it please. _

Nathan couldn't help but chuckle at the look on Haley's face. She was so gorgeous, and he was with her….at least he thought he was. Yes he was. He was. He was. He was. He was with the most gorgeous creature on this planet….and he was happy! This past weekend he has spent with her has been one of the best of his life…

"Long time no talk huh?" Peyton's voice broke through his thoughts. Nathan shock his head and finally took his eyes away from Haley.

"And whose thought is that Peyton?" Nathan asked kind of icily, he then walked straight past Peyton so that he could go to the filing cabinet.

Haley suddenly started to get very awfully uncomfortable…maybe them two should be alone or something….

"Umm…I think I should just…" She pointed to the door and quickly made her way to it. However, a strong arm taking hold on her wrist haltered her movements. She looked at Nathan and was perplexed to see his pleading eyes. "Or not" She muttered and then walked back to her desk.

Peyton observed how Nathan watched Haley walk back to her desk and couldn't help the sinking feeling in her stomach. It was as if he was into her or something…._Oh no this is not good for the plan!_

"Nathan" She smiled walking over to him. When she reached her destination she reached out so that she could touch his arm. "We need to talk…I cant right now since I need to be somewhere…but that doesn't mean we don't need to. Can we meet up tonight for dinner?"

Nathan thought about her question and only one image came to mind.

Haley.

"Sorry, I have plans tonight"

Peyton's smile dropped. Damn. "Umm… What about tomorrow night?" She asked her voice getting high…Nathan usually did everything she wanted…what has changed????

Nathan was about to say he had plans then too…but then Lucas's annoying voice saying "You need to talk to her man…see what she has to say for herself" was ringing through his ears.

He sighed. "Tomorrow night is okay I guess"

"Great" She smiled. She was about to lean up and kiss him on the cheek but Nathan swiftly moved so that she couldn't.

Haley had to try her hardest to stop the laughter that was threatening to spill out of her. Sure, she thought Peyton was an alright girl…she seemed very friendly…but she couldn't lie to herself and say it didn't feel good when Nathan blatantly turned the woman down.

_WOOP WOOP. _She mentally danced as she went back to her typing on the computer.

Nathan looked at Haley and noticed the small smile etched to her face as she typed and he couldn't help but smile too.

"Okay…umm so I need to go" Peyton said fairly embarrassed. However, she was still waiting around to see if Nathan would stop her and tell her he wanted to talk her now or something.

"Bye Peyton" Was all Nathan said.

_Damn, why is this not working?? _Peyton thought as she watched Nathan turn away so he could yet again walk to his desk. Peyton slowly nodded and turned around so she was yet again about to walk out the door. But then a small voice stopped her in her tracks. "Bye Peyton…it was nice meeting you" _It's because of her. _She evilly thought. _She needs to go down._

"Yeah it was nice talking to you too" This time she didn't sound as friendly.

When Peyton finally, finally walked out of the office door Nathan blew out a long deep breathe. "Am I glad she is gone?"

Haley couldn't help but chuckle "Aww but she seems to be nice"

_Nice…yeah okay so she is nice…I liked her…_Haley thought. But, now that Nathan has basically blown her off showing he doesn't love her too…means she doest have to give Nathan away without a fight!!!

"Peyton! Nice?" Nathan asked, his eyes bopping out of his head.

_Nice?? Peyton nice? Am I hearing this right? _

_This surely isn't right! _

"My god…what did she say to you?" He asked completely perplexed.

Haley didn't think it was really her place to tell Nathan what Peyton had told her…that really should be her job. "Umm I think I should really leave that one up to Peyton to explain."

Nathan thought about what Haley said for a few moments and got confused. But, then he decided he didn't want to think about Peyton for longer than what he should be doing, so he made his way over towards Haley's desk.

He perched himself on the corner and just looked at her.

_Okay so why is he looking at me?_

"Come out with me tonight" He simply said…his eyes still penetrating burning feelings on her skin.

_Oh my god yes!_ Haley immediately thought, but then she decided to play with him a little bit.

"I am sorry but I can't…since someone so rudely took over mine and my roommates bonding time this weekend, we decided to have a night in front of the TV watching old movies."

By the way Haley was talking, Nathan knew she was only playing with him but he decided to play along anyhow.

"Ooh come on….I will take you to another hot dog stand…doesn't that sound fun?" He joked but reached out for one of her hands that were still busily typing away.

_Oh no, touching contact will make me cave in sooner._ But of course Nathan already knew that…that is why he did it.

Haley suddenly stood up from her desk and walked over to the filing cabinet. "Yes it does sound like so much fun…but you know what they say…never put men before your best friends."

Nathan chuckled as he followed behind her. When he reached her he stood behind and swiftly but gently put her hair to one side leaving one half of her neck bare. He then leant down and whispered in her ear "What if I trade again…they can have Trixie if I can have you?"

"Umm I am not sure" Haley barely said since her voice has suddenly got very quiet. Nathan couldn't help the smirk that appeared on his face when he heard her voice…he was so getting to her.

His breath was so close to her ear Haley couldn't help the shiver that irrupted in her. "What about… I'll buy you a big tub of ice-cream?"

Haley was about to reply , however she quickly lost herself in the pleasures Nathan was creating as he started to leave hot wet kisses down her neck.

When he started to trail the kisses back up her neck and to her jaw line, Haley felt like she couldn't take it anymore and quickly shut the cabinet and swiftly turned around.

"The ice-cream got it" She said before latching Nathan's smirking lips in a hot sensual kiss.

**Tell me what you think  
#P.s I don't mean to make Peyton into a bch since I love Peyton dearly...its just I usually would have put Rachel in Peyton's character...but then I thought that is not anything original since Rachel is always the bad guy blah blah blah...lol...so please Peyton lovers please don't hate me **


	16. Chapter 15

**Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey **

**  
I am here to drop another chapter off lol now I am afraid tear there is only like 4 or 5 chapters left hehe……**

Oh and thank you for your wonderful replies...they make my day 

Chapter 15

'**_We live in a cynical world, a cynical, world, and we work in a business of TOUGH competitors……I love you…YOU…complete me. And I just had-'_**

'_**Just shut up…just…just shut up. You had me at hello…you…you had me at hello.'**_

"Oh my gosh…that gets me every time" Brooke wept as she lay sprung out on the living room sofa her legs on Rachel's lap and her head in Haley's , as they all sat and watched Jerry Maguire. "Wouldn't it just be the greatest thing in the world to be told 'You complete me'….ah I want a Jerry Maguire for myself" She gushed.

Rachel rolled her eyes and flicked Brooke's foot "Gosh, it is just a movie Brooke."

Brooke let out a gasp and sat up so she her head wasn't in Haley's lap anymore and flicked Rachel back "Say's the girl that goes crazy at any Jim Carey movie….hum yeah you can talk honey. And besides, it was a very gushy moment…Haley would agree with me wont you babe?"

"Huh?" Haley asked when she heard her name being said. She had been in a world of her own every since the movie was put on.

_Oh my god it is nearly finished?? Geese… _

Brooke and Rachel both looked at each other and Brooke raised her eyebrow. "No tears? Haley is not crying in a film? Wow I never thought I would see the day…did you actually watch the movie Hales?" She joked whilst leaning back down in the position she was before.

Haley automatically picked up a piece of Brookes dark brown hair and started threading it through her fingers. Anything to divert her attention from the thing she had non- stop been thinking about.

"Haleey" Rachel said knowingly "What's on your mind honey? Is it Nathan? Look I am sure this date…whatever thing it is, will be nothing. He will just listen to what she has to say and that will be the end of it"

_Damn. I hate it when they know stuff I don't want them too. _Haley inwardly groaned. But then again, she loved it. There is nothing better than your friends comforting you in your time in need. Haley just hated it that her 'Time in need' seemed to be coming up a lot recently.

"I know I just can't help but worry, I mean we had such a great time last night and he promised me that he doesn't hold feelings for her still but…I don't know…I cant help but feel Peyton is going to say something that will change his mind. She did pretty well convincing me of her love for him yesterday …but I know she is up to something." Haley narrowed her eyes. " At first I thought she was so friendly and all…but now…ahh well I just don't believe her."

………..

Nathan couldn't help but keep looking at his watch. She was 45 minutes late…

_Where the hell is she?_

He could see that people were giving him sympathetic looks across the restaurant… and he hated it. He felt like he was being stood up or something…well technically he was but that was beside the point. He knew he should never have agreed to this meeting/date…whatever the stupid thing was called. He would much rather spend his night taking Haley out….or hell spending the night in with Trixie watching TV would be much better than this. But what would be even better would be to do both, just like he did last night.

……Flashback…….

As soon as Haley walked through the font door of Nathan's HUGE apartment she was met by a gorgeous chocolate Labrador pouncing on her with all her strength "So this is the famous Trixie huh?" Haley laughed as she leant down to stroke the dog, only to be received with a big wet tongue licking her face.

Nathan couldn't help the loud chuckle irrupting from his body as he stood and watched Haley try to get away from his dogs hungry tongue.

"You want some help there?" He asked, still vigorously laughing his head off.

Haley looked up at Nathan and gave him an annoyed glare "Yeah I wouldn't mind" It wasn't that she didn't like dogs…because she did…she would have to if she lived with Brooke. But, when a dog is continuously leaving slobber all over your face and now your clothes…you kind of want to get out of that situation and not have someone laugh at you.

"Trixie! Go to bed!" He shouted, causing Haley to jump out of her skin. Surprisingly, the dog did as it was told and padded all the way to its little doggy basket.

_Oh my gosh, is that just the cutest thing I have seen or what? _Haley mentally cooed and she took notice of the red chequered fleecy basket which on the front had a white dog bone stitched to it and then in big black letters the words 'Trixie Scott' embroidered to it.

Haley watched the dog curl up inside and she could have sworn she looked like she was sulking. "Oh, you didn't have to shout at her…she would have got enough eventually right?"

Nathan smiled at the way Haley was sticking out her bottom lip as she continued to watch Trixie. She is just so cute.

"Umm no she wouldn't, and besides she doesn't care that she gets shouted at…it's the only way to get something through her mind, I swear she is like a little kid or something" He laughed whilst shaking his head. "He then pointed to his kitchen "You want something to drink? I have vodka" He hinted.

Haley shook her head whilst following him into the kitchen "Err no…at least I don't want no alcohol. I have work tomorrow…I can't be hung over for it"

"Such a way to suck up to the boss" Nathan joked as he pulled open the fridge door so he could see what soft drinks he held.

Haley jokingly gasped "What? Me? Never!" She then walked up behind Nathan and whispered in his ear "Is it working?"

The way Haley's whisper tickled his ear; it sent a shiver through his body. Nathan swiftly turned his body around, his arms finding place around her waist and a fully firmed smirk plastered on his face. He then leaned his head down so his mouth was a breath away from Haley's. "Humm, I don't know…you may have to do something else to fully make me happy"

Nathan was just about to lean down that fraction more so that he would be able to kiss her, however Haley moved her face to the side.

"Nathan?" She timidly asked. When Nathan stepped back so that he could look her in the face she carried on "Have you maybe got any clothes I can borrow? Like a spare pair of shorts or something?"

_Okay, so now I am officially confused!_ Nathan thought with a chuckle.

"Yeeah" He hesitantly replied "May I ask why?"

"Well its just…" Haley then looked down at her clothes "Well your dog left all slobbery stuff on my dress and I smell" She pouted.

This time Nathan couldn't hide the laughter that irrupted in him as he burst out in a fit of giggles.

Haley narrowed her eyes and swatted him on the arm "Hey! I am serious!"

"Oh, I'm sorry" Nathan said softly. But he still had a big smile on his face. "Just take anything out of my bottom draw in my bedroom."

When Haley nodded and walked out of the kitchen, Nathan blew out a deep breath.

_Oh man, I am seriously falling this girl._

He then too walked out of the kitchen, only to see Haley crouching down and stroking Trixie. She whispered something in her ear and then made her way into the bedroom. Trixie sure did look happy, he thought with a smile when she jumped up out of the basket and leaped over to him.

Nathan sat on the couch and started stroking the dog's ears. "You like her huh?" When Trixie, enthusiastically barked back he knew the answer was yes. "Good me too"

_She is everything! _

Nathan was brought out of his conversation with Trixie by the loud sound of the bedroom door closing with a thud.

"Gosh Nathan, how big are your clothes?" He heard Haley say. Already feeling himself laugh, Nathan cocked his head so that he could see her…… he literally lost his breath!

"Oh man!" He breathed out as he took in the vision before him. There Haley stood; set in one of his baggy pair of basketball shorts (they had to be rolled up several times of course) and one of his white baggy T-shirts. She was sexy as hell.

Standing up from his position on the couch he made his way over to her in three full strides and pulled her lips to meet his. Haley was completely caught of guard, but soon let his prodding tongue, which was nipping at her bottom lip, full access to her mouth. When air became a major necessity for the couple they breathlessly pulled away.

"What was that for?" Haley softly asked as Nathan leant his forehead against hers.

Nathan let out a soft laugh before replying "Well lets just say…I think you should definitely not wear this to work."

Haley kinked her eyebrow up in utter confusion "What? Why would I do that?"

Nathan smirked before dropping another soft kiss on her lips "I'm not saying you would, I am just saying you shouldn't. Because, if you wear that…well lets just say I wouldn't be able to keep the Boss/worker thing up for too long if you know what I mean"

Haley screwed her face up before realising herself from Nathan's arms "Come one Nathan, your making me blush…" She whined.

"What?" Nathan asked before bringing her back to him "I am serious, if you ever want to know what the sexist thing I have ever seen before is…well I think you have your answer right here."

"Your lying!"

"Am not!"

"Yeh huh!"

"Nu huh!"

"Yeh huh"

"Nu huh"

"Okay stop" Haley laughed before kissing Nathan with much force.

……….end of flashback…………

"Nathan!"

Nathan was quickly brought out of his memories from the night before by a loud shrilling voice saying his name. He couldn't help but cringe when he heard it.

_Okay…here we go….._

……………

Tell me what you think...


	17. Chapter 16

**_Hey guys_**

okay so i need to quickly do this...the chapter is short and i didn't fit all the things i planned to fit in this chapter but my mum just told me the internet is being cut out in half hour because something is going on with our phone lines or something...i was hardly listening to her. Anyways i have written more of this chapter but there is no way i will be able to finish it so i have stopped it like 3 quarters of a way through of what i have already written to give you guys at least something...my mum said it should be up tomorrow.

so since i haven't u/d in the past couple of days i thought something is better than nothing right?

Thank you girlies so much for all your words

Chapter 16

Nathan swallowed hard when he heard the voice he, oh but recognises way too much.

_Just smile and you will get through this with no damage caused. _

"Nathan, I am so sorry I am late" Peyton said in a sickly high voice as she sat herself down in the opposite seat to him. The waiter for the table immediately showed up as if he was some high-speed demon or something and took Peyton's coat also handing her the menu. Peyton gave the waiter a small smile to say thanks and then turned her attention back at Nathan.

Nathan sat at the opposite side of the table and inwardly laughed at the irony of the situation. It was just like they were on a date, Peyton was all nicely dressed, he wasn't looking like a scrub either, and she was late, just like it was all those months ago.

_GREAT! _

Whilst Peyton was looking over at Nathan, she caught him rolling his eyes to himself.

"So err you okay?" She asked trying her best to bring up a conversation; she could tell Nathan was aggravated by the way he was shaking his leg under the table. If she knew one thing about Nathan in all the years she knew him, it would be the fact that when he gets nervous/scared/anxious/or annoyed he would shake his leg like crazy.

_He wont be any of those at the end of the night. _Peyton thought with a big smirk.

…………….

"Do you think he is okay?" Haley asked for the hundredth time that night. She and her friends were all sitting cross legged on the living room floor eating pepperoni pizza, as watching movies kind of got a bit boring for the girls after a while.

Rachel rolled her eyes and picked up the purple cushion that was in her lap and threw it over at Haley, hitting her in the head just as she was about to take a bite of pizza, causing Haley to bite her tongue.

"Hey!" Haley exclaimed, her eyes widening and her fingers going to touch her tongue to try and soothe it out. "I bite my tongue!" She yelled however her voice came out muffled as she had her hand in her mouth. "Brooooke tell Rachel off" she whined.

Brooke burst out laughing as she watched Haley. She then swatted Rachel on the arm "Hey, Rachel you shouldn't have done that!"

Haley smiled " Ha! Thanks Brooke"

"Yeah, I mean you got all pizza stain on my nice new cushions"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Both Rachel and Brooke screamed as they felt cushions hit them in the head too.

"OH it is SO on!" One of the girls screamed.

…………..

"Peyton what is this?" Nathan blew out. The evening so far had gone alright, it hadn't been dreadful as he had first planned; the two of them had talked about old times and even shared of few laughs. However, all throughout the date they hadn't talked about why she left or even where they now stand. It was doing Nathan's head in. The fact that she had suddenly started stroking his leg with her foot wasn't helping matters either.

Nathan's sudden outburst came to a surprise to Peyton. "Nathan what are you talking about?"

Shaking Peyton's foot of his leg, he threw his Falk onto his plate causing a loud noise and stared at the women opposite him. "What am I talking about Peyton? What am I talking about?" He let out a bitter laugh before picking his Falk up again to play with his food. "I am talking about the fact that you just up and left me like 4 months ago to get MARRIED!!"

"Oh" was all Peyton responded. She then looked down at her plate so that Nathan couldn't see the small smile that appeared on his face.

_Great, the plan is working perfectly. _

All of a sudden Peyton called the waiter back over to their table, causing Nathan to look up from his food with a perplexed look on his handsome face.

"May I help you? Is everything okay Miss?" The waiter asked.

"Um yes, I was wondering if we could have the bill." Peyton asked smiling widely at the gentlemen. The waiter nodded his head before venturing over to the bar.

_Why the hell does she want the bill? _Nathan angrily thought. The point of this dinner was for them to talk things through, for him to understand why she left. The point was not for them to finally start talking about it, and then her run scared.

Peyton didn't even have to look at Nathan's face to know what expression he was holding; instead she just grabbed his hand. Nathan was about to pull it away however she stopped him by explaining her motives.

"I don't want to talk about it here; we should go back to one of our apartments and talk"

Nathan was about to flat out refuse her proposition however he was very intrigued to know her reasons, so he slowly nodded his head.

"Your place or mine?" He asked as he pulled his Jacket on.

"Yours"

……………….

_9.05pm_

_9.17pm_

_9.24pm_

_9.48pm _

_Can time go any slower?_ Haley annoyingly thought as she kept looking at the clock. _Is it over yet? Has Nathan fallen for one of her games? _

"Haley, just go over there already" Brooke said as she could see Haley looking at the clock from the corner of her eye.

Haley's eyes widened as she sat up straight on the sofa she and Brooke were laying on. "Brooke! I can't just go over there. I mean I cant right?"

"I don't see why not. I would." Rachel called out from the kitchen where she was currently putting the pizza box in the trash.

"But don't you think that is a bit…forward?" Haley asked, seriously thinking the action through in her head. Nathan had said something about her dropping by after his 'date' earlier today in the office…but she thought he might have been joking.

…………flashback………..

"Nathan" Haley gasped as she let a breath of much needed air enter her lungs. "We need to stop" She warned him as she quickly let her eyes scramble over towards the office door, however, her angling her head to look at the door gave Nathan much better access to the side of her neck, which of course he took. Trailing hot wet kisses along the column of her neck, and then travelling downwards towards her collarbone and back up to her much parted lips, Haley couldn't help but get lost in his kisses all over again.

Stumbling her backwards so she was pressed against one of the office doors, Nathan couldn't help smiling against her lips. "Mmm you smell good"

Haley couldn't help the soft giggle that escaped from her lips. "Oh I wonder why that is" She asked referring to the fact that since she spent the night at Nathan's apartment the night before, she had no perfume or anything. Nathan being the silly ass he is, made her wear his aftershave.

Leaning his forehead against hers he whispered "It makes you smell sexy"

Haley widened her eyes in sheer mock believe "What are you saying I didn't smell sexy before?"

Pressing a single kiss to the left side of her neck he responded "No Haley, you will always be sexy in my eyes," He then trailed a kiss up towards her ear lobe "I just find you even sexier when you wear my stuff"

"Is that so?" she smiled as he went to the other side of her neck to leave a long lingering kiss there too.

Pressing both of his arms on the wall either side of Haley's body, he leant back a bit so he could look her in the face. "Well maybe not" He joked before kissing her lips slightly. " I think you are going to have to come by later tonight for me to completely make sure"

"Oh I am, am I?" Haley asked, however Nathan only responded by pressing his lips back onto hers in a hungry manner, his tongue dashing straight into her mouth to met hers.

………End of Flashback………..

"You know what, I think I may just do that" Haley muttered to herself whilst jumping off the sofa and running to her room to collect a few things.


	18. Chapter 17

**Heloooooooooooo guys...i am here to drop off the second to last chapter tear i am so sad to see this story coming to an end...it is no doubly my favourite i have ever done hehe **

**and i would like to take a moment to thank you all...it means so much all of your words...and i would love to leave personal comments to you all but i haven't got the time as this chapter took me longer to write to what i originally thought lol...it is 3 o clock and i am not even dressed yet lmao…but on my next chapter I am going to reply back to each of your replies hehe. **

**Okay so i am not going to ramble any further...here you go: **

Chapter 17

No matter what Nathan thought about, the only constant thing on his mind on their way back to his apartment, was the idea that this was a BAD thing to do.

_Why did I agree to this? _

Walking up the stairs to his flash apartment a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach suddenly appeared causing him to stop dead centre of the stair case.

Peyton turned around with a confused look on her face "What? Nathan what are you doing?"

He gave her a sheepish look "Look, umm Peyton, you know what? I think maybe this isn't such a great idea"

"What?" She asked her face turning into a smile. She then went down to the step he was on and linked her arm through his "Don't be silly Nathan. What friends can't talk in an apartment alone?"

_Friends? Sure, I mean she's right. There is nothing wrong if friends just hang out to talk…I mean that is what we are. Just friends. _Nodding his head to show Peyton he agreed, he carried on venturing up the stairs to his apartment.

……….

_Come on answer. _Haley thought down the phone, as she started tapping the window of the taxi anxiously. When she yet again received no answer she flipped her cell phone down and sighed.

_I guess I will just be a surprise then. _She excitedly thought as she told the taxi driver the address to Nathan's apartment.

…………..

"So do you want a drink or something?" Nathan asked Peyton once they had entered his apartment. Throwing his keys on the kitchen counter he went straight to the fridge.

_Humm… orange juice? Na. Milk? Na. Water? A definite no. What else is there to drink? _Nathan asked himself as he looked in at his empty fridge. _I guess I need to go shopping soon._ His eyes then landed on the 6 pack of larger which was sat in the back of his fridge.

"Hey Peyton, is larger alright?" He asked.

Peyton didn't hear him at first; she was too busy looking around at all of his stuff that was just thrown around. Nathan wasn't exactly what u call err….tidy!

It wasn't until that moment that her eyes landed on a black pencil skirt which was hung over the bathroom door, obviously where it was drying after being washed. She squinted her eyes to take a better look, she saw that skirt somewhere before….recently too.

She then remembered. It was that Haley chicks skirt from Nathan's office!

_Damn it! _Peyton inwardly cursed. She knew Nathan had a thing for Haley, you could tell by the way he looks at her, but she wasn't completely sure that the two were…an item. _Okay, it's no problem. Just keep carrying on how you are and Nathan will be yours at the end of the night! _

"Peyton?" Nathan called again, bringing her out of her devious plot thinking.

Dropping down on the leather sofa with a loud thud, she then cocked her head towards the kitchen to see what he wanted. "Yeah?"

"Umm, I haven't got many drinks in the fridge, is Larger alright?"

_Its perfect!_ Peyton inwardly cheered. This just helped her with her plan, a drunk Nathan would always fall for her charms.

"Okay" Nathan muttered under his breath as he made his way out of the kitchen so he could sit with her on the sofa.

Peyton was about to pick up the TV remote to try and turn it on, however Nathan's large hand brought her to still her actions. By the way Nathan had his hand on Peyton; she thought he was going to bring her closer; however to her surprise he just took the remote out of her hands.

"Talk Peyton, this is why we are here, so that is what we are going to do." Nathan said, his eyes urging her on.

"Okay" Peyton replied in a small voice. "Okay so where shall I start?" She asked whilst bringing up the can of larger up to her mouth. It was at this point that Trixie decided to make an appearance by jumping up on her lap, causing her to drop the whole can down her black cocktail dress. "Ahh"

…………..

"Thank you so much" Haley smiled brightly as she gave the taxi driver her cash. When the cab drove away, Haley took in a deep breath.

She looked up at the apartment complex and she couldn't help the giddiness build up inside her. She could see Nathan's living room light was on, so that obviously meant he was home, home alone, all lonely…waiting for her to make a presences.

Bouncing towards the door, yes she was in fact bounding, she opened the front door to the complex. She was about to go towards the staircase, however she decided not to.

Instead she walked towards the elevator!

……………..

"Oh umm, Trixie bad girl, go to bed" Nathan hesitantly shouted at the dog.

"Nathan!" Peyton whaled, causing a very shrilling noise that made him want to put his hands over his ears. "I am all wet!"

Nathan looked over at her and picked up the half empty can from her lap "Yeah, umm I am so sorry about that" he said jumping off the couch "Let me just get you some towels"

As soon as Nathan ventured off into the bathroom, Peyton couldn't help but brightly smile. She then bent down and stroked a scared looking Trixie. "Thanks babe, you just helped me out loads" She told her in a hushed voice.

Then before Nathan could come back, in one quick motion she pulled off the black cocktail dress leaving her clad in just her matching black lacy bra and thong set.

**Knock Knock **

Haley urgently knocked on the front door. "Nathan, its me let me in" She shouted through the front door.

Peyton's eyes lit up when she heard who was at the door. She then looked down at her current presence and decided this was a perfect opportunity to get this Haley out of the picture.

Running over towards the door she waited awhile to make sure Nathan wasn't about to come out of the bathroom. She then started to giggle slightly to make the whole act that more effective.

At the other side of the door, Haley felt her heart drop as soon as she heard giggling. _Why the hell is their giggling? _She didn't have time to linger on that thought for long because all most as soon as she heard the sickening sound, the door quickly opened, showing her a sight which made her stomach churn even more so than the giggling.

"Umm…what are you doing here? Your sort of interrupting something if you know what I mean" Peyton smugly smirked.

………..

Walking out of the bathroom Nathan walked into the living room, he saw no sights of Peyton…only her dress sprawled out on the floor.

_What the fuck? _He angrily thought as he picked the dress up in his hands "Peyton??" He asked, his voice travelling through out the whole apartment.

He then heard soft voices coming from the front door. Quickly, he made his way to the corridor; only to wish he hadn't.

Standing in front of him was his ex girlfriend, clad in only a black bra and thin lacy thong, one that months ago would have sent him wild. However, his attention didn't land on Peyton for even half a second, as the only thing he was concerned about was the small petite brunette standing in his door way. Looking heart broken.

_SHIT!_ He cursed as he looked down to his hands to take note of the fact that he was still holding Peyton's dress. _This must look so fucking bad right now! _

"Haley…I" He started, his voice filled with guilt…even though he technically had nothing to be feeling guilty for. _Well, actually saying that I do_! Nathan thought, an over powering urge to kick himself in the head, became really hard not to respond to.

_I should never have let her come to my apartment…I knew I couldn't trust her!_ Nathan bitterly told himself as he looked over towards Peyton…who was now smirking like crazy.

"This isn't what it looks like" He urgently said, walking over to Haley at warp speed. He needed to make it clear to her that it isn't what it looks like, he needed her to realise that it was just Peyton's sick mind playing games. He needed…he needed to tell her he had fallen for her.

However before he had the chance to make it to the door, Haley slammed it shut as she felt tears leak through her eyes…and that was something she didn't want to give either one the satisfaction. Instead, she felt herself sink to the ground.

At the other end of the door, Nathan felt like he had been sucker punched right in the stomach. Leaning his head on the front door, he could feel tears threaten to leak. However, that emotion was soon rapidly changed into anger as he immediately turned around to a smug looking Peyton.

"What the hell happened? And why the hell are you undressed?" He shouted his voice booming, making Peyton jump out of her skin.

"Jesus Nathan" She muttered putting a hand on his arm "Why are you acting like this? You don't need her"

Shrugging her hand of his arm he looked at her as if she was an idiot "Why am I acting like this? Peyton! You just basically made out to my girlfriend that I am cheating on her with a slut like yourself…why the hell did you do that! I think I made myself clear the other day Peyton…I am not into you anymore! Can you not take a hint…I am in love with another woman, someone that is not you" His voice then softened "I am in love with her; A thought then came to him "I need to go and find her…go and explain"

Just as he was about to go and run out the door to go and chase the best thing in his life, he was stopped by a slap around the face.

"That is for making me cry!" Haley shouted as she brought her hand down, she could feel the tears falling down her face…but she didn't care…she had to say this, she then slapped him again "That is for making me fall in love with you!" and just when Nathan thought she was about to slap him again, she turned to Peyton and slapped her…much harder than she had him.

"That, you conniving little bitch, is for making me doubt my boyfriend thinking he had cheated on me!"

"Wh..what?" Peyton asked, completely stunned.

Haley then nodded her head, angling it to the side with a mocking smile on her face "You got it honey; your little plan didn't work. I heard everything…I know it was just you being evil bitch" Haley then snatched the dress out of a stunned looking Nathan's hand and threw it out into the corridor outside the door.

"Now I would appreciate it if you would leave my boyfriend alone" She said through gritted teethe, pushing her out of the apartment.

Peyton was about to say something, but no words were formulating in her head. Just as she was about to look at Nathan for help, she was met with nothing but a slam of the front door in her face.

"Wow" Nathan breathed out as he was finally able to catch up to speed with what just happened.

Haley breathed in a deep breath.

_Wow that felt good._ Haley was hardly ever one to react like that, she was just always one to keep her emotions bottled up inside of her…she didn't think she had it in her to react like she had a few seconds ago. She was proud of herself.

Even when Joshua cheated on her all those months ago, she never reacted like that! Sure, she could be what you call feisty…but she had never actually slapped someone before. It felt liberating.

Nathan looked over at Haley and he couldn't help the massive smirk that appeared on his face. That was such a turn on! However, he still felt a bit guilty for taking Peyton back to his apartment.

Slowly walking over to Haley he pulled her into a tight embrace, one so tight it was as if he never wanted to let go.

"Haley baby, I am so sorry you had to see that…it's just-"

"Did you mean it?" Haley interrupted, pulling herself put of Nathan's arms so that she could look up into his shining blue orbs.

Nathan kinked his brow up in confusion "Mean what? That nothing happened? Of course I did"

"No," Haley shook her head. She then took in a deep breath "Umm, I heard you tell Peyton…you umm…well you said you love me, I mean it might have just been a little slip up that you didn't mean and…well I totally understand if it is its just…"

Haley was brought out of her marathon of rambling, by a pair strong pair of hands cradling her face. Nathan then dipped his head down so he was looking her in the eyes.

"Did you mean it, I mean when u said earlier when u…" A smile then broke out on his face "When you slapped me?"

Haley let out a little giggle. "I asked you first, so that means u have to answer first."

"Nu huh" He smiled.

"Yeh huh"

"Nu huh"

"Yeh huh"

Shaking his head he smirked "Nu huh"

Determined to win Haley smiled back "Yeh hu-" However she couldn't finish as Nathan quickly captured her smiling lips with his, their tongues meeting shortly after. The kiss was meant to be a quick soft one, however, the passion, as per usual, got too much for the couple and resulted in Nathan pressing her up into a wall…any wall. He then breathlessly pulled away to look at her swollen lips, nothing but pride filled up inside of him as he took note that he was the cause.

As soon as Haley fluttered her hypnotising brown eyes open, Nathan got lost. The young couple stared at each other for what felt like forever, until Nathan softly kissed her forehead. "I love you Haley"

Haley felt like she wanted to melt to the floor. Slowly raising her head so she could repeat his actions, she affectionately kissed him on the forehead and whispered the same words.

"I love you too"

………………….

_**Tell me what you think...who loved Haley fighting back? hehe i sure loved writing it** _

**luv ya all**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello**** girlies hehe...i am sorry i am so late with this chapter...i have been so busy this week...but gah anways hehe...Thanks so much!!!! i love all of your kind words...it means SO MUCH hehe **

**So tear…this is the last chapter! I hope u all like it….its all fluff hehe…. **

**P.s….since it is my last chapter I am going to reply back to all of my replies hehe **

Chapter 18

One year later

"Haleeey," Nathan whined as he sat perched on the edge of their bed, staring at the bathroom door, where Haley was currently getting ready in. "Hurry up; we are going to be late! I booked the table for 8, it's now half 7 babe…"

Haley pocked her head through the bathroom door, "Yeah, which means we have ages." She then emerged out of the door, walking over towards her full length mirror whilst putting in one of her ear studs.

Nathan was hypnotized by the beauty before him! Seriously, he couldn't move one bone in his body. Haley was wearing a knee length black V neck dress, one that clung to all the right places on her gorgeous body, her hair was down in wavy curls that framed her face perfectly, and her make-up was light and…beautiful. Nathan honestly did not know what an angel like herself was doing with someone like himself…she deserved bloody Prince William or someone grand like that! But, saying that… he was too damn selfish to care! Instead, he prefers to just count his lucky stars every night before he goes to bed…with his girlfriend in his arms of course.

Yep. That's right- Nathan and Haley now live together. Nathan couldn't help the cocky smirk that appeared on his face as his mind drifted to the night she agreed to move in.

…….Flashback………

"Oh my…." Haley barely breathed out as she buried her head in the mountain of pillows on her bed. The magic Nathan was creating with his hot mouth leaving wet sucking kisses on the inside of her thigh, was sending shivers all through out her body.

Nathan couldn't help the smirk that appeared on his face as he heard the soft moans she was creating; making his way up her body he greedily took her awaiting mouth in a soaring kiss. He honestly could say her mouth was like an addiction-heck… SHE was like an addiction, a drug…only a good one that made him feel better than he ever has done in his whole life…

_Oh man I am turning into a pussy!_ Nathan inwardly groaned, however the thing Haley was doing with her tongue right about now pushed those thoughts way far out of his head. _Okay, so maybe I am a pussy … but at least I am Haley's pussy…Oh god- what has this girl done to me?_

"You know," Nathan breathed out as he took his mouth away from hers so that he could pay attention to her slender neck "I love the fact that Rachel and Brooke are out at tonight…I don't think we would have made it back to my apartment"

Sighing with pleasure, Haley grabbed hold of Nathan's jet black hair, directing it back to her mouth. "Well if someone wasn't so horny whilst watching that movie…we wouldn't have had a problem" She laughed in between kisses.

Nathan pulled his head back from Haley's hungry mouth "Well what can I say?" he whispered, making his way down to her chest, his mouth toying with the fabric that barely covered her breasts. "I have one hell of a hot girlfriend"

Haley opened her mouth to respond to Nathan's flattering statement, however his action on un-hooking her pink lacy bra stilled her voice; instead a loud unsteady moan escaped her lips.

Temptation getting the better of him, he swiftly lowered his mouth to tease her already hardened nipples with the tip of his tongue. Haley had to close her eyes because the passion was getting to be out of control….if he kept that up she didn't know how long she was going to last…..

"Nathan…"

"Haley! We're home! Get your but out here!" An annoyingly drunk loud voice shrilled through the whole apartment, followed by a booming door closing.

Nathan and Haley both looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

_This was NOT happening. _

"Why the hell are they home?" Haley gritted, annoyance dripping in her words.

_This is not fair! They said they would be out all night! Why? Why? _

Nathan could feel the blood boiling. _God, can't a guy get sex from his girlfriend without any interruptions?? Guess not! Stupid, stupid, stupid! _

"Just ignore them" He instructed, guiding her mouth back to his so he could kiss her deeply. However, the constant giggling and shouting in the next room saying 'Haleeeeeeeeeeeeey' was kind of off putting…

"I'm sorry" Haley meekly smiled pulling away from Nathan. She tenderly stroked a hand down the side of is face and softly placed a kiss on his lips.

"It's not your thought baby" Nathan groaned as he heard another high pitched scream screaming his girlfriends name "But seriously…why are you friends with them again?"

"Hey!" Haley laughed as she swatted him on the chest. "Because I love them"

"I am joking babe, you know I am" He smiled as he wrapped an arm around her waist and snuggled her into his chest.

"Although…" Haley whispered, idly stroking her fingers up and down his chest in a rhythmic pattern "I don't particularly love them right now… its seems every time we have time to ourselves here they always pop up…maybe its better I get my own place" She joked, laughing out loud at the preposterous idea.

However, listening to Haley say that seemed to light a light bulb in his head.

"You know, I don't think that is a bad idea" Nathan casually spoke as he ran a finger through her hair; however he had to stop that action when Haley quickly lifted her head from his chest.

"What?" She asked wide eyed and shocked "Nathan…I was joking. Why would I do a stupid thing as move out of here, where by the way my best friend's are and I share rent…to a place where I would be living alone? I don't see the point to be frankly."

Nathan nodded his head "Yes, and I agree with you babe"

"But...you...well…god Nathan you confuse the hell out of me sometimes…"

Nathan felt like he wanted to burst out laughing at the sight of Haley getting all confused…the way her eyebrow was going up and down was cute beyond words. However, if he burst out laughing he had a feeling that what he was about to say wouldn't sound as serious.

"Hales…baby you know I love you…right?" He asked as he sat up on the bed so that he was sitting directly in front of Haley. Haley hesitantly nodded her head. "Good" He mumbled.

"What I meant to say earlier is…well… yeah I think it is a good idea that you move out of here." Again, Haley was about to say something to object, however Nathan stilled her actions by placing a finger on her lips.

"Sssh, listen to me hales okay?"

"Okay," Haley agreed biting her lip trying her hardest not to she stick to it? Of course she couldn't. "But really, Nathan….I haven't got the money to be paying all my rent on my own…and if I did…it would mean I would have no money for anything else…and what for? So that I can have sex with my boyfriend?? Umm no thank you"

"Move in with me?" Nathan asked attentively.

"I mean I am not saying that sex with you is not great baby because it is…but I mean we have your apartment for that and Oh…oh my god did you just ask what I think you did?" Haley carefully asked. When Nathan nodded his head she felt like she wanted to burst for joy, however her mind, as per usual, was always one step ahead from her heart.

"Nathan oh my goodness…are you serious?"

"Yeah of course I am baby. I love you Haley, and I don't see what is so different anyways…I mean it's not like we don't spend nearly every night away from each other."

"But you don't think it is too soon?" Haley wanted to scream at herself for not agreeing already…the idea of living with Nathan seemed to be a dream come true…but she had to make sure they were not jumping into things.

"Honestly?" Nathan asked as he idly tucked a stray hair behind her ears "Yes I do...I mean what? We have been dating for 4 months…geese 4 months and I am asking you to move in?" Nathan thought aloud.

Haley started to panic when she saw Nathan question himself…is he taking the offer back now?

_Oh god, this is a bit embarrassing …._.Haleythought as she started to look at her hands.

"But," Nathan stated, putting two fingers under her chin so that she was forced to look in his eyes. She was surprised to see happiness and excitement evident.

"Do you want to know how I know that doest matter Haley? Because I am not scared…I am excited, I am happy, but definitely not scared at the prospect of seeing your face as the last thing I see at night and the first thing I see at morning. In fact the thought seems to be pretty damn exhilarating."

Haley had to bite her lip to stop the tears that were threatening to leak out of her eyes. Then, to Nathan's surprise, she suddenly pounded on him causing him to fall back into the pillows on the bed. Situating herself so that she was straddling Nathan's hips she started to trail kisses up his bare chest "Do you have any idea how much I love you? Of course I will move in with you"

Nathan made no move to remove the smirk that was plastered to his face as he looked up at a topless Haley straddling his waist " I am glad" He whispered, him now being the one surprising Haley by suddenly twisting them around so that he was on top straddling her.

"Haley! Did you not hear what we said? Come out of here and get drunk with us!" Brooke ordered as she and Rachel stumbled into her bedroom; making Nathan and Haley that much happier that from now on they wouldn't be getting interrupted.

………..End of Flashback……..

Looking in her mirror, Haley could see the cocky ass smirk plastered on her boyfriends face "What you smirking at?"

Nathan stood up from his place on the bed and walked up to behind Haley, he then wrapped his arms protectively around her waist. "I was just remembering…you know, that night when I asked you to move in"

Haley smiled whilst leaning into his arms. "Yeah..." She breathed out, her mind now to going into memory mode itself.

……….Flashback……….

"I can't believe you are leaving us" Brooke sulked as she sat cross legged on Haley's bed, her hands toying with the quilt underneath her.

Haley looked out from her closet and over towards her friend sitting on the bed…a massive pang of guilt built within her.

"I am sor-" She started, however her sentence was cut off by Rachel suddenly storming in the bedroom…a face like thunder.

"What's the matter with you?" Both Haley and Brooke asked at the same time.

Rachel slumped down on Haley's bed next to Brooke, she then frowned "Nathan is on his way…he just called"

Haley smiled brightly "He is…really?" She couldn't contain her excitement, however with one look over towards her friends sulky faces, her smiled dropped.

"What is up with you two?" She asked as she went to join them on the bed.

"Tonight is your last night here...we wanted to have a girls night in….but now 'Mr I am a hotshot lawyer and am going to steal our best friend away' is coming." Brooke sulked.

Haley frowned too. They were right…it was her last night here…

"Hey you know what, I will send him away…tonight is for us! No boys allowed" She said to her friends…however she had a feeling telling Nathan to go home was probably harder than it seemed.

……….end of flashback…………

Haley couldn't help but smile as her mind drifted to that night…the girls spent half of it crying! As it wasn't until then that it hit her…she wouldn't be living with Brooke and Rachel…her best friends.

From the way they were going on you would have thought they were never going to see each other again- well that's basically what they thought. Nathan's apartment was quite a way from theirs……

However, to their surprise they were wrong. It turned out they saw just as much as Haley, as on the nights she had college she would drop by after that, and at weekends ect….

"You know, you are looking very beautiful tonight" A soft voice whispered in her ear, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah?" She asked, closing her eyes and angling her head to the side, giving Nathan better access to her neck which he started to leave hot wet kisses on.

"Yeah, and very sexy" He breathed out, turning her body so she was now facing him. He was about to lean down to capture her lips, but Haley turned her face to the side.

"Nathan, like you said before…we are going to be late if we don't hurry…and that" She motioned down to Nathan's certain excited member "Is certainly not going to hurry us"

Nathan blew out a frustrated sigh, he then looked at his watch "Hey we got 25 minutes…that's plenty enough time for what I have in mind" He hinted, raising an eyebrow.

"God Nathan, you are so sex craved its unreal!" Haley laughed, however was more than willing to comply.

……………

"SURPRISE!"

_Oh my goodness! _Haley's heart was pounding when she walked into the restaurant Nathan had booked. Looking around, Haley could see all her family and friends surrounded in party balloons and a big banner going across saying 'Congratulations'.

She felt like she wanted to break down in tears at the sweet gesture. 2 weeks ago, Haley finally graduated from college-passing her final Law exam.

She looked back up a Nathan who was smiling brightly down towards her "Did you do all this?"

Nathan shrugged "Well, me and your friends"

Haley was about to say something, however was stopped by the tight crushing hug she was brought into.

"Hey" She smiled to her friends who were already drunk.

"Helooooo Miss hot lawyer" Rachel giggled.

"Are you surprised?" Brooke asked.

Haley was about to respond to them, however the sight of her mother and father making their way towards her made her go all giddy.

"You brought my parents here?" Haley asked joyfully. Her parents here were such good news! Since they basically lived in their RV and travelled the country a lot, she didn't have much time to see them….she missed them dearly.

"Nope" Brooke smiled, she then pointed towards Nathan "He did."

Nathan just shyly smiled.

"Oh my gosh Nathan!" Haley breathed out, bringing Nathan in a close embrace. "Do you have any idea how much I love you?"

Nathan just laughed "Hales it isn't a big deal…I just called them up."

Haley shook her head "Doesn't matter, you still brought them here, thank you babe" She said before reaching up a pecking his lips with a soft kiss.

"No problem, I love you too Haley" Giving her one last kiss he whispered in her ear "Go have fun, I am going to go and catch up with Luke…is that okay?"

Haley nodded her head, watching Nathan walk away. She couldn't help the smile that was still plastered on her face.

"Haley-bop!" Her mother screamed with excitement, causing Haley to brake out in an even bigger smile.

"Hey mum, I missed you so much" She expressed when her mother brought her in a hug.

"Congratulations baby, your father and I are so proud"

…

From across the room, Nathan couldn't help the warm twirling feeling in the pit of his stomach as he watched Haley catch up with her friends and family. Watching her smile, hearing her laugh…it did something to him that no other women was able to do. He knew Haley was the one for him, heck he thought he had an idea that she was the one as soon as he saw her sitting in his office waiting for a job interview….with those crazy fantasies from the night before re-playing in his head. Then, when they started to get up close and personal at work…it all seemed to fit into place. Haley and him, the love of his life…

He knew that he was going to ask her to marry him.

He loved her.

**The end **

xxxx


	20. Authors Note

Hello guys- I bet you all didn't expect this to pop up to the top huh? I mean you all might have even forgotten about this little old story tehe.

Anyways, the reason I am writing this is because, okay listen carefully- I have thought of an idea about the sequel which- if your guys are still interested I may write:

So should I? I'll give you all a little summary:

Title- **Too Close, and Too Personal?**

**Summary- Nathan and Haley are getting on great, still living with each other and Nathan is still seriously thinking about proposing to her. Even Trixie (the dog lol) is having a great time since they bought her a little new friend called Toby. **

**So, what happens when Haley gets a job offer by Carl Damon- the boss at Crawford's Law- the company who are Scott's Law biggest threat? **

**Does Haley take the job? If so, does Nathan get annoyed? What happens when they both find themselves working on the same big case- but on opposing sides? (Think 'Laws of Attraction' meet my very own 'Up close and Personal'.) **

**And I know, I know the questions that are spinning in your head right now- Are Rachel and Brooke still their drunken amusing selves? Do they find themselves with love interests this time around? And what about Peyton, does she show back up and try to stir stuff up? **

**Who knows- but one thing that is definitely coming back are those private funny inner thoughts Nathan and Haley constantly found their selves thinking. Hehe.**

So, what do you guys think? I don't want to start writing it just yet- because one, I want to hear your thoughts and see just how many people are interested- also I break up from school in two weeks time for the summer so I would rather start then- because hopefully this will be like 'Up close and Personal' where I U/d every day. Hehe.

Also, I know I started a new fic recently- which I am by no means forgetting- I just need to finish the chapter off :D

So raise your hands if your interested- that means either replying to this or sending me a PM or email hehe. – It would greatly appreciate it because then I would know whether to write this sequel.


End file.
